Los cuentos de hadas,si existen
by JuliaSakura
Summary: historia donde la magia aparece en un mundo donde se cree que no existe.FIC TERMINADO!
1. Default Chapter

**********Comentarios****  
  
ESTA HISTORIA NO TIENE RELACION CON LA SERIE,SOLO LOS PERSONAJES,QUE PERTENECEN A CLAMP.  
  
LAS CARTAS NO VAN A EXISTIR,PERO SI LA MAGIA,SOLO QUE APARECERA MAS TARDE.SERA UNA MAGIA DE BRUJAS,HADAS,ANIMALES MITOLOGICOS,DIOSES....  
  
ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE,PUES ME ESFORZARE MUCHO EN ESCRIBIRLA.SI QUIEREN COMENTARME ALGO ESCRIBAN A cordobessa_inlove@hotmail.com  
  
Y AHORA SI,LA HISTORIA.  
  
*****PROLOGO*********  
  
El dia amanecia soleado.Una bella chica yacia en una cama,rodeada de almohadones,gasas y telas bonitas.Se oyo un golpe en la puerta.  
  
La chica no se movio,seguia dormida.El golpe volvio a sonar.  
  
Esta vez hizo mas efecto,pues la muchacha se tapo los oidos con una almohada,pero sin abrir los ojos.  
  
La puerta se abrio,solo una rendija por la que asomo un ojo.Despues se abrio del todo dejando paso a una chica de unos 16 años,con el pelo azul y ojos del mismo color.  
  
Llevaba un traje gris,de manga larga por los tobillos y un delantal blanco encima,ademas de una cofia,que dejaba ver su trabajo,era una sirvienta.  
  
Fue hacia la enorme ventana y corrio las densas cortinas dejando entrar la luz del nuevo dia.  
  
-Quiero dormir...-Dijo la chica que dormia,tapada hasta las orejas y con los ojos arrugados.  
  
La chica del pelo azul sonrio.  
  
"Siempre igual" Penso.Fue hacia la cama y le levanto las mantas.  
  
-NOO!-Grito la chica.-Esta bien,me doy por vencida-Se incorporo en la cama frotandose los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz.Se puso de pie.Era una chica normal de estatura,de unos 17 años,con el pelo color castaño y las puntas rubias,que le llegaba hasta la cintura.  
  
La sirvienta se quedo de pie,esperando ordenes.Miro a los ojos a su "señora".Los tenia verdes,de un verde esmeralda precioso.Muchisimos chicos suspiraban por ella,pero no le hacia caso a nadie.  
  
-Yumi... vamos a tener que cambiar el horario de despertarme-Dijo la chica de pelo castaño con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
La sirvienta simplemente contesto con una timida sonrisa.  
  
-Oh venga,hoy es un dia de esos que te pones timida!  
  
-Señora...yo no...  
  
-Cuantas veces te dire que me llames sakura?-Dijo su ama con una cara de enfado falsa.  
  
Las dos rompieron a reir.Acto seguido sakura se sento en un silla para que la otra chica pudiese peinarle el pelo.  
  
Lo tenia liso en la raiz pero conforme mas largo se hacia mas rizado se volvia.  
  
Se puso un vestido sencillo de color rosa,sin ningun adorno.  
  
-Me ire a dar una vuelta a los jardines...Ya sabes,si ocurre algo ve a buscarme.  
  
La otra muchacha solo asintio mientras que la bella mujer de ojos verdes se iba por los pasillos hasta la puerta trasera.Salio a un inmenso parque,se quedo observandolo.Era todo muy grande.A lo lejos veia un bosque,que tambien era propiedad suya,se giro y miro el lugar de donde acaba de salir.  
  
Era un palacio enorme,muy bonito,con muchas ventanas.  
  
Cuantas cosas tenias!Pero aun asi estaba triste.Su mirada se ensombrecio y macho hacia un pequeño lago que habia en el jardin.Tenia un puente que lo atravesaba,y tambien algunas barquitas.  
  
Se sento en el puente,se descalzo y metio sus pies en el agua.Miro hacia donde tenia que estar el palacio. Desde ahi no se veia porque,ademas de estar muy lejos,era tapado por un monton de arboles.  
  
Nadie solia ir por alli,excepto ella.Era su lugar secreto,donde se iba cuando mas triste estaba,cuando queria estar sola.  
  
Saco un libro que tenia guardado en la falda de su vestido y comenzo a leer.  
  
"Ojala mi vida fuese tan maraillosa como en los cuentos de hadas...que pena que solo sean eso,cuentos."  
  
Paso el tiempo y la chica ni cuenta se dio.De pronto comenzo a oir unas voces.Era Yumi que venia corriendo,colorada y sujetandose el vestido para no tropezar.  
  
Sakura inmediatamente se puso de pie y miro el cielo.El sol estaba ya arriba,por lo que suponia que se le habia pasado la comida.  
  
-Sakura,tu padre esta muy cabreado,dice que vayas inmediatamente.-Le dijo la sirvienta en cuanto recupero el habla.  
  
Las dos chicas echaron a correr hacia el palacio,muy apuradas.  
  
Cuando llegaron Yumi se fue a la cocina y sakura fue hacia el despacho de su padre.  
  
Llamo a la puerta y desde dentro le contesto una fria voz de hombre permitiendole el paso.  
  
La chica abrio la puerta y paso a una habitacion oscura,a pesar de que todavia era medio dia.Las ventanas estaban tapadas con cortinas muy gruesas y la habitacion iluminada por una simple vela.En un sillon ,en frente suya estaba un hombre de mirada severa,totalmente distinta a la de su hija que estaba cargada de amabilidad.  
  
La chica agacho la cabeza a modo de saludo.El padre se limito a mirarla detenidamente.  
  
-¿Que es eso que llevas ahi?-Pregunto mirando la mano de sakura.  
  
Bajo la mirada y se encontro con que llevaba el libro que antes habia estado leyendo.  
  
-Dejame que lo vea.  
  
Le dio el libro sin decir nada pero estaba preocupada,sabia que a su padre no le gustaba que leyera ese tipo de libros  
  
-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te llenes la cabeza con idioteces de estas!Eres una princesa.Si quieres leer algo que sea de historia no de cosas que nunca existiran.-Sakura bajo la cabeza apenada-Y encima has faltado a la comida por leer verdad que si?-Ella solo asintio,no tenia nada que decir a su favor.-Bueno,ya he tomado una decision.Quiero que dejes de ser tan infantil.Te he comprometido con un rey.Es rico,aunque algo mayor.Tiene 60 años pero podra darte hijos,y a mi me ha dado mucho dinero.- El rey sonrio con una sonrisa maliciosa ante la cara de asombro de su hija.Habia dilatado los ojos y parecia que se le iban a salir.estaban comenzando a llenarse de lagrimas.-solo vive a un dia o dos de camino....  
  
-pero padre,si ni si quiera lo conozco.  
  
-Y?Puedes retirarte.  
  
La princesa salio dando un portazo.Empezo a correr ,lejos,fuera del palacio.Las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.No sabia a donde se dirigia,pero no queria estar cerca de su padre.  
  
"Cuando dejastes de ser mi padre y te convertistes en un monstruo?"Penso la chica.De repente paro en seco,habia llegado hasta su lago.Se sento donde minutos antes habia estado y dejo que sus lagrimas salieran con fluidez.  
  
Comenzo a hacerse de noche pero la chica parecia no darse cuenta,estaba ensimismada mirando el agua cuando de pronto sintio que una mano se posaba en su hombro.  
  
Giro la cabeza y se encontro con la sonrisa amable de un chico de pelo negro.  
  
-Hermano...papa esta completamente loco-Dijo sakura mientras abrazaba entre llantos a su hermano.  
  
-Lo se...Lo se...-Dijo el acariciando el suave pelo de su hermana-.Desde que mama murio,papa no es el mismo....  
  
Y asi quedaron bastante tiempo,hasta que sakura quedo dormida.El principe la cogio en brazos y la llevo a su habitacion,que estaba cerca de la de su hermana,pero preferia dormir con ella,al menos esa noche,para que no estuviera tan mal.  
  
Al dia siguiente todo eran gritos en el palacio.  
  
Las sirvientas corrian de arriba a abajo,murmurando cosas sin sentido.  
  
-Que aparezca sakura!!!!!-Se oia de fondo que gritaba un hombre.  
  
"Como se haya escapado,me las pagara..."Pensaba el terrible rey.  
  
Habian buscado en casi todos los lugares del palacio,y la princesa no estaba.Su cama no habia sido ocupada y nadie sabia donde encontrarla.  
  
Yumi temia,temia por su ama.Si se hubiese escapado su padre se la iba a hacer pagar caro.Y el rey era muy malo .... todos le temian.  
  
Sonaron las trompetas de la torre.Venia un carruaje.Las puertas de palacio se abrieron dejando entrar a un joven de anteojos y cabellos gris.Iba vestido elegantemente.  
  
Echo un vistazo a su alrededor y quedo perplejo.  
  
-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto a la ama de llaves.  
  
-La princesa sakura no aparece duque Daidujy.  
  
El joven,que tendria unos 22 años solo sonrio.Se dirijio a la habitacion del principe y sin si quiera llamar abrio la puerta,entro y se encontro lo que esperaba.  
  
Sakura dormia aun en la cama y su hermano estaba de pie,absorto mirando por la ventana a una mujer que arreglaba el jardin.  
  
-Supuse que estaria aqui.Siempre que discute con el rey y no esta tomoyo viene a verte.  
  
El chico de pelo negro pego un bote asustado,pues no se habia percatado de que alguien habia entrado.  
  
El principe se encogio de hombros  
  
-Aqui no han venido aun a buscar...mi padre esta muy cabreado?-El chico de pelo gris asintio con una gotita en la cabeza.-Pues nada,ire a buscarle,encargate tu de sakura.  
  
Y diciendo esto salio de la habitacion dejandolos solos.  
  
El chico se sento en el filo de la cama.Agarro suavemente el brazo de la chica,zarandeandola pra despertarla.  
  
Poco a poco ella abrio los ojos.Tardo un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz.Cuando consiguio abrirlos del todo distinguio la figura del chico.  
  
-Primo Yukito!!-Grito lanzandose hacia los brazos del joven,que solo se hecho a reir.  
  
-Todo el palacio te busca...-La cara de la chica mostro una expresion horrorizada.Tenia que vestirse y salir corriendo,no queria que ninguna de las empleadas sufriera una reprimenda por su culpa-Tranquila,que touya ya ha ido a avisar de que estas aqui.-Dijo el chico sabiendo lo que ella pensaba.  
  
-Pense que venias por la tarde.  
  
-Si pero me adelante,aun asi mis hermanos y mi madre vendran despues.Tomoyo tiene muchas ganas de verte.  
  
Estuvieron hablando un rato de cosas sin importancia hasta que el duque decidio marcharse y dejar a la joven para que se arreglase y bajase a desayunar.  
  
En el camino se encontro con el rey.Hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo  
  
-Joven Daidujy....en ti estaba pensando,bueno,mejor en su hermana,ya tiene edad de casarse,aunque tu tambien...  
  
-Lo se,pero mi madre sera la que se encargue de buscarle marido a mi hermana,no usted.Y yo ya vere cuando me caso....  
  
-No olvide que esta viviendo bajo mi techo....-No dijo mas y se fue,dejando a un hirritado Yukito con los puños apretados.  
  
***********************  
  
-Adelante!-Grito un hombre anciano,pero robusto.Aun se veia lo fuerte que habia sido en su juventud.  
  
-Señor...-Una chica se arrodillo ante el  
  
-Ah eres tu...ven  
  
La chica obedecio.Iba vestida con muy poca ropa,se acerco al hombre,que empezo a besarla,a acariciarla.Le bajo los tirantes del pequeño top de seda que llevaba.La chica solo se dejo hacer.  
  
"Bien,mejor no pienso en nada,solo tengo que pensar en los beneficios que esto dara a mi familia.Ademas,nunca llega demasiado lejos"  
  
-Sabes,muy pronto me casare,aunque para mi no es impedimento que sigamos viendonos... seguro sera una princesa tonta...aunque tiene tu edad,17 años....Pero a ella solo la quiero porque podre aliarme con su poderoso reino,su padre es el temible rey fujiyata....  
  
-Y a mi por que me quieres?  
  
-Porque deseo tu cuerpo.....  
  
La chica solo bajo la cabeza.Odiaba la actitud del rey,pero solo podia obedecer.Otras muchas chicas estaban en la misma situacion de ella.Se abrio la puerta y entro un hombre que miro con cara de desaprobacion la escena.  
  
La muchacha se levanto y con la mirada fija en el suelo se marcho,echando un ultimo vistazo al apuesto joven que acaba de entrar.  
  
-Me mando llamar-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.Iba vestido de uniforme y una espada en su cadera,lo que mostraba que era un joven soldado,aunque por todas las insignias que tenia era de un grado bastante alto.  
  
-Esta enamorada de ti,lo veo...Meiling Li...tiene su mismo apellido y no son familia,que casualidad no?  
  
-Pues si...Pero,queria algo?-Su mirada estaba llena de odio.En verdad casi no conocia a la chica,pero odiaba ver como la utilizaba de esa forma tan sucia.  
  
-Por su puesto.Mañana saldra de viaje,llegara a su destino en dos dias,quiero que hagas alli un trabajo,mañana te dire lo que tienes que hacer,y ahora vete.  
  
El chico agacho la cabeza cerrando la gran puerta de la habitacion tras de si.  
  
El rey comenzo a reir.  
  
"Si todos supieran lo que tengo planeado"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************  
  
Comentarios de la autora.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo.Intentare no tardarme mucho en escribir la continuacion.Y por favor,mandarme reviews o correos a la direccion cordobessa_inlove@hotmail.com 


	2. cap 1

El chico suspiro cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
  
Una chica se le acerco,la misma que momentos antes habia estado en la habitacion.  
  
-Señor...podria pedirle que nadie supiera lo que ha visto?  
  
-Pero por que lo haces?-Pregunto mirando con firmeza a los ojos rojos de la chica.  
  
-Por mi familia,me tiene amenazada.-Suspiro bajando la cabeza con pesar.  
  
El chico simplemente asintio y se fue,dejando a la chica embobada mirando su marcha.  
  
"Es tan guapo...Estoy enamorada de el,espero que no tenga ninguna novia por ahi....me entristeceria mucho....."Penso para si la chica con estrellitas en los ojos.  
  
********************************  
  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE en el palacio de la princesa.  
  
-Vamos sakura,no estes triste-Intentaba animar a su prima una chica de ojos grises.  
  
La de ojos verdes sonrio con debilidad,tampoco queria recordar lo q habia pasado el dia anterior,para que preocuparse?Ella no se iba a casar con un viejo de 60 años,eso estaba segura.Ella se casaria por amor.  
  
-Y bueno,dime como te fue a ti.  
  
-Prometes no contar a nadie?-Sakura abrio los ojos,que habria pasado?-He conocido a un hombre,bueno,es solo tres años mayor que nosotras pero...Es muy apuesto.  
  
-Tu madre lo conocio?-Pregunta la chica sabiendo de las reacciones de su tia  
  
-No,yo....el... no sabia que yo era de la familia real  
  
Sakura se sorprendio aun mas,su prima nunca antes habia hecho eso,el chico tendria que haberle gustado demasiado.  
  
Siguieron hablando de cosas menos importantes,tomoyo no queria que su prima continuara triste.  
  
****************  
  
-No,me niego!  
  
-Ja,tu no puedes negarte a lo que yo ordene,o si no,seras expulsada de aqui- Sonrio maliciosamente el rey.  
  
-Como te atreves?Esto pertenece a mi familia,no a la tuya!Tu solo te casastes con mi hermana para apoderarte del trono.  
  
El rey ni si quiera contesto,señalo la puerta a la princesa sonomi y esta enfurecida se marcho.  
  
"Tengo que hablar con touya,por mucho que sea el rey no puede mandar en mis hijos.Si yo no quiero que se casen,no lo haran"  
  
-Pasa algo?-Una voz interrumpio sus pensamientos.  
  
-Oh touya,tenemos que hacer algo,tu padre ,tu padre esta loco,No tuvo suficiente con obligar a mis hijos entrar al ejercito como para ahora decir que va a obligar a tomoyo casarse.  
  
-Tambien ha obligado a sakura.-El chico bajo la mirada.Sonomi comenzo a llorar,sentia frustracion.  
  
"Oh Nadeshiko,si estuvieses aqui,mi querida hermana"  
  
***********************  
  
Ya estaba todo listo,un carruaje esperaba que un hombre vestido de uniforme subiera.  
  
El coche se puso en marcha y el se recosto.Cerro las cortinas de las ventanillas y se dispuso a hechar un sueñecito,aun tendria dos dias de viaje,aunque pararia en casa de alguien,a quien ni si quiera conocia.  
  
*******FLASH BACK******  
  
Era por la mañana temprano,el palacio estaba alborotado preparando algunos obejtos.  
  
-Son regalos para mi futura esposa,aunque aun tenemos que prometernos.Quiero que vayas alli,y cuides de ella como su guarda personal.Yo ire en un mes para que empiecen las celebraciones.  
  
-Pero,yo hago falta aqui.  
  
-Confio mucho en usted por eso le encargo este trabajo,segun tengo entendido es una mocosa estupida y no quiero perderla,ademas,vijile si se ve con alguien-Le dijo el rey.  
  
El soldado no dijo nada,solo tenia que aceptar lo que el otro dijese,para algo era un superior,el rey.  
  
-Sabes,quiero apoderarme de su reino,por eso me casare con ella jajaja.  
  
El chico de ojos marrones se sorprendio,pero el rey,al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho volvio a su compostura habitual.  
  
-Esta noche la pasaras en cada de de Lord Hiragizawa,un gran amigo del rey Kinomoto.  
  
Dio una orden y el chico salio hacia el carruaje  
  
********FIN DEL FLASH BACK*******  
  
-Perfecto,a ciudar de una niñata princesa y engreida.Ademas de ir a un sitio en el que nunca he estado.  
  
Poco a poco comenzo a quedarse dormido.  
  
******************  
  
-Pequeña Sakura-Dijo Fujiyata en la mesa donde todos cenaban.El silencio era increible,nadie estaba de humor como para hablar y sakura no contesto- SAKURA!-alzo la voz el padre.  
  
-Dime-Fue la seca respuesta de la princesa.  
  
-Ya veo en que plan estamos,pero bueno,solo queria decirte que mañana llegara un soldado del rey Hoyki.Sera tu guardaespaldas personal,para que no intentes cosas....  
  
Sakura no aguantaba mas.  
  
-Padre,le odio.  
  
El rey simplemente se hecho a reir ante la mirada de asco que todos le lanzaban.  
  
Era realmente un ser despreciable,estaba haciendo la vida imposible a todos.  
  
-Padre-Dijo Touya-Pienso que es mejor que me asunte por un tiempo,no se cuanto.  
  
-Y a donde iras?Mira,es una buena idea,marcha a casa Lady Kaho,Su padre es muy buen amigo,aunque ella no me cae tan bien,pero se que a ti si,y a lo mejor podemos hacer un arreglo y casaros.  
  
-Con permiso-Touya se levanto,estaba cabreado,lleno de ira.Sabia que no estaba haciendo lo mejor.Estaba huyendo dejando a su hermana sola,pero no iba a aguantar a su padre por mas tiempo y era mejor permanecer apartado,ademas,sakura tendria a sus primos.  
  
******************  
  
Ya era de noche,pero el chico seguia durmiendo en el carruaje,solo se habia levantado para comer.  
  
Ya estaba llegando a su destino.A lo lejos se veia una casa,una gran mansion.  
  
El carruaje avanzo un poco y sonaron las trompetas con lo que el que estaba dentro se desperto.  
  
"Ya hemos llegado"Penso.  
  
El coche se detuvo y un lacayo fue a abrirle la puerta,el bajo.  
  
No cogio las maletas,ya lo haria alguien por el.Desde la ventana del salon alguien miraba atentamente al chico.  
  
"Otra vez tendre que hacer el papel de persona cruel"Penso un chico con lentes y pelo negro y azul.  
  
Se abrio la puerta principal dando paso al invitado.  
  
Fue a saludarle.  
  
-Hola señor Li,Me presento.Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa.  
  
-Puede llamarme shaoran,por favor.Y si no le importa podria llamarle a usted eriol?  
  
El otro asintio.  
  
"Al parecer no es tan mala persona"  
  
-debe estar muy cansado,he mandado preparar la cena y luego le conducire a sus aposentos.  
  
-Si,mañana tendre que salir pronto.  
  
*************  
  
Por la mañana en el palacio de los kinomoto.....  
  
-Adios Touya,te voy a hechar de menos.-Decia una llorosa Sakura.  
  
-tranquila,te escribire,todo va a salir bien.  
  
El chico se subio a caballo y se marcho,despidiendo con la mano a su hermana.Sus primos no habia aparecido,y eso era bastante raro.  
  
La princesa entro en el palacio,estaba triste,su hermano se iba,y ella se quedaria sola,aunque le quedaba Yukito y Yue,y tambien Tomoyo.Pero estos pasaban mucho tiempo,ya que Sonomi,su tia,no queria permanecer mucho en palacio,pues odiaba a su padre.  
  
Sabia que si venia era simplemente por ver como estaba ella,su hermano,y el reino,que en verdad le perteneceria a ella si no fuera por Touya.  
  
Sonomi habia sido la segunda en descendencia,por eso Nadeshiko fue nombrada reina cuando se caso con su padre,que era alguien importante,si,pero no tanto como para acceder al trono.  
  
Eso causo muchos enfados en la familia,pero acabaron aceptandolo al ver lo feliz que era su madre.  
  
"Mama,si simplemente estuvieses aqui...Me gustaria acordarme mas de ti"  
  
************************  
  
-Bien,Nakuru,mi invitado ya se fue... tengo un mal pesentimiento... creo que algo va a pasar,pero quizas sea bueno  
  
-Amo Eriol...,hasta cuando seguira con esta farsa?-Pregunto una chica de cabello rojizo que vestia como una doncella.  
  
-Hasta que descubra que le pasa al rey.-  
  
La chica no se atrevio a preguntar mas y se fue a sus aposentos.Se sento en una silla junto a una mesa.Hecho un vistazo a su alrededor,era una habitacion modesta,pero bien amueblada.Se notaba que no era una simple doncella,era mas,alguien importante en la vida de Lord Hiraguizawa.  
  
Mientras,este se cambio de ropa,se puso unos pantalanes y una camisa,iba vestido como un simple campesino,nadie sabria decir quien era.  
  
Fue al mercado,queria enterarse de algunas cosas y ese era el mejor metodo para descubrir todo,sin dar sospechas.  
  
Iba andando entre la gente cuando de repente vio algo que le dejo mudo de asombro.Alli estaba la chica mas hermosa que conocia,se acerco a ella.  
  
Iba vestida con suma sencillez y el daba por echo que era una campesina.  
  
-Perdone,Tomei,no me esperaba encontrarmela aqui.  
  
La chica se sobresalto y giro,cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al chico que la habia enamorado la otra vez.  
  
-Eriol!!Sabe?es que yo vivo en esta zona,la otra vez simplemente estaba de viaje.  
  
-Ah...oye,por que no damos una vuelta?  
  
-No lo siento tengo que ir a....-"Que escusa le doy?"-A trabajar,si eso jeje-A la chica de cabello gris le surgio una gota.  
  
-Pues te acompaño.  
  
La chica intento quitarselo de encima pero no pudo,asi que opto por dirgirse a palacio.  
  
"Me encanta conversar con el,que lastima que nadie entenderia nuestra relacion"  
  
-Y que trabajas en palacio?  
  
-Oh si... soy doncella de la princesa sakura.-Contesto,no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo,pero tenia que engañarle para poder seguir viendose,si no el a lo mejor no querria.  
  
El chico no dijo nada y la dejo antes de llegar a palacio,pues la chica no acepto que la acompañara mas.  
  
Se fue dejandolo a el quieto,se sento enel suelo apollado junto a un arbol,pensando.  
  
"No se que ha hecho esa chica,pero ahora que se que vive aqui,tengo que volver a verla,sea como sea..."  
  
*********************************  
  
El principe entro por la puerta principal seguido de su escolta personal.  
  
Dentro simplemente le esperaba una chica vestida con elegancia,era de la misma edad que el.  
  
Cuando entro le sonrio.  
  
El poco a poco se acerco,agarro su mano y la beso.  
  
-Mucho tiempo sin verte amada mia.  
  
Ella se agarro a su cuello en un fuerte abrazo,el se aparto para poder mirarla a los ojos.  
  
La chica tenia el pelo cobrizo y miro apenada los ojos del chico al que amaba,estaban tan tristes...esos ojos que años antes habian mostrado una increible felicidad,cuando se habian conocido.  
  
Lentamente el chico iba rompiendo la distancia que los unia,fundiendo sus labios en un dulce beso.  
  
*******************  
  
Sonaron unas trompetas.Un hombre bajo de su carruaje,le abrieron las grande puertas de roble y se marcho hacie dentro.  
  
Un hombre de unos 50 años,no mas,con gafas,le esperaba.  
  
-Hola,soy el rey Kinomoto.  
  
Ante esta presentacion el soldado hizo una reverencia.El rey mando llamar a una sirvienta para que llevase las maletas a las habitaciones encomendadas y para que mandara preparar una buena cena,para celebrar que cada dia que pasaba el compromiso era mas oficial.  
  
-Me alegra que haya venido.Tengo entendido que,ademas de soldado,usted es Lord.-El chico asintio con la cabeza-Las habitaciones que le hemos puesto son contiguas a las de mi hija,incluso por una puerta estan comunicadas,tengo confianza en usted.  
  
Una doncella llego para llevarle a donde pasaria algun tiempo.  
  
Hecho un vistazo,era una habitacion bastante bonita,pero sin adornos,que ya se encargaria el de comprar.Dentro de la habitacion habia dos puertas,una conducia hacia un baño solo para el,y la otra a la habitacion de la princesa.A traves de ella pudo escuchar la voz de dos chicas,supuso que la princesa y alguna amiga,o su prima,de la que le habia hablado el rey.  
  
Se fue la doncella y se tumbo en la cama,estaba cansado y tenia que descansar para la cena.  
  
*************  
  
Mas tarde....  
  
-No,me niego a bajar!-Gritaba encolerizada una chica que tenia fama de amable,dejando por los suelos su reputacion.  
  
El rey estaba en su habitacion y la miraba con rabia.  
  
-Bajaras.-La chica no podia hacer nada,asi que comenzo a llorar.  
  
En la planta baja un soldado esperaba a que bajaran sus anfitriones.  
  
"Perfecto,encima es una niña mimada"  
  
Se escucharon pasos procedentes de la escalera,eran el rey y su hija que bajaban.  
  
La chica tenia un rostro lleno de ira y el soldado casi ni la miro.  
  
-Espero que le sea agradable la cena-Dijo intentando parecer amable.  
  
-Pues no lo sera,lo unico ue podria hacerla asi es mi prima,que desgraciadamente esta de viaje otra vez,porque mi "señor padre" la ha obligado a viajar con su madre a arreglar asuntos politos,suerte que mañana estara aqui-Dijo ironicamente.  
  
Su padre casi la asesina con la mirada,pero ella seguia molesta.No queria un guarda personal!  
  
"Que amable"Penso el chico ,cada vez pensaba mas que la chica a la que tenia que proteger era una estupida princesa mimada.  
  
-A partir de ahora el te acompañara a todos lados.  
  
Cuando termino la cena y se levanto la princesa el soldado hizo lo mismo y comenzo a caminar detras de lla de mala gana.  
  
Cuando subian las escaleras la chica tuvo una idea.  
  
Comenzo a ir a distintas partes del palacio,para no hacer nada en ninguna,el chico simplemente la seguia,sabiendo que solo daban vueltas tontas.  
  
Estuvieron asi algun tiempo hasta que este dijo.  
  
-Vamos a estar asi toda la noche?  
  
-Yo no he mandado que me siga,se ciudarme sola!!-La chica se giro-Era la primera vez que miraba a aquel soldado a la cara.  
  
Tenia el pelo marron revoltoso,y unos preciosos ojos color ambar.  
  
"Pero que piensas,tienes que hacerle la vida imposible" Se regaño a si misma.  
  
El tambien quedo perplejo.  
  
"Tiene los ojos verdes mas bellos que he visto nunca,hes hermosisima.Pero,despierta tonto,es una estupida"  
  
Los pensamientos de ambos se esfumaron dejando ver caras de rabia.  
  
Marcharon hacia las habitaciones y la princesa entro a la suya sin si quiera despedirse.  
  
El hizo lo propio y ya,recostado en la cama,se fue quedando dormido lentamente.  
  
No se dio cuenta de que la chica que habia en la habitacion de al lado lloraba susurrando,dejando oir sus gemidos por encima de las mantas que la tapaban.  
  
***************NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**************  
  
spero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo.Se que aun no aparece la magia,pero tranquilos,poco a poco.Y como ya dije,sera magia no relacionada con las cartas de clow.  
  
Un beso y ya sabeis,comentarios a mi correo cordobessa_inlove@hotmail.com y dejad reviews por favor!!!!!! 


	3. cap 2

Era muy de noche y un chico de ojos ambar comenzo a moverse en la cama. Escuchaba ruidos en la habitacion de al lado.Abrio los ojos lentamente y pudo ver que la luz estaba encendida.  
  
El era el guardia personal de la princesa por eso quizas tendria que hacer algo,si se iba a escapar el se ganaria una buena bronca.  
  
Se levanto de la cama y se puso una bata.Se acerco a la puerta y escucho.Se oian unos murmullos y el,pensandose lo peor abrio la puerta de golpe,sin ni si quiera llamar.  
  
Lo que vio le dejo muy sorprendido.La princesa estaba acurrucada en el suelo y llorando.  
  
La chica se asusto al verlo ahi,no sabia que estaba haciendo tanto ruido.  
  
Shaoran,olvidando por un momento el odio que se tenian se agacho para estar a su misma altura.  
  
-Quizas hayamos empezado con mal pie.Y si empezamos de nuevo?Soy Shaoran Li.-Dijo el.  
  
La chica no le contesto,aun estaba algo asombrada.  
  
-Ahora te toca decir : yo soy Sakura Kinomoto...-Siguio,subiendo las cejas en forma de interrogacion.  
  
-Vayase ahora mismo!-Le contesto tajantemente,una vez que vio lo que estaba pasando.  
  
El soldado se fue pegando un portazo con cara de cabreado.  
  
"Y yo que solo queria llevarme bien con ella."Penso ya que estaba acostado en su cama.Esa chica le iba a sacar realemte de quicio si tenia que seguir ciudandola.  
  
Mientras,en la otra habitacion .......  
  
"Pero que se habra creido?Que puede tratarme como si fuera un bebe?No quiero saber nada de el,ni del rey suyo"  
  
La chica siguio llorando pero con mas cuidado esta vez para que no la oyera el hombre que dormia en la habitacion contigua.  
  
Y el,aunque la oia,se quedo dormido ignorandola por completo.  
  
*****************  
  
-Mama,no estes tan nerviosa,veras como todo se solucionara.-Dijo una chica medio en sueños.Tenia el pelo negro y los ojos ,que estaban cerrados,grises.  
  
Su madre,que dormia en la cama de al lado,en la misma habitacion la oyo,pues aun estaba despierta.  
  
No podia dormir,el rey la tenia inquieta.  
  
Y no estaba tan segura en lo que su hija le habia dicho sin saber.¿Se solucionaria todo de verdad?  
  
Se encontraban ahora mismo en una bonita casa,grande,pero no tanto como el palacio en el que vivian.  
  
Habian ido para que Sonomi hablara con los dueños sobre temas referentes al reino,y de paso,su hija conociera al hijo.  
  
Por suerte este habia tenido que salir corriendo por una urgencia antes de que ellas llegaran.  
  
Pues ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a que la bella chica se casara con alguien solo por compromiso,sin amor.  
  
*****************  
  
Los rayos de luz comenzaron a invadir la habitacion.  
  
Shaoran,ya vestido de uniforme,esperaba sentado a oir ruidos que le confirmaran que la princesa estaba despierta.  
  
Estaba ensimismado mirando a la puerta de la chica y se asusto cuando alguien llamo a la suya.  
  
Se abrio y dejo paso a Yumi que hizo una inclinacion mientras el soldado se ponia en pie.  
  
-Ire a despertar a la princesa y el rey me mando que le avisara a usted antes de nada,para que estuviese preparado.  
  
El muchacho asintio,se despidio con un seco "hasta luego" y la chica salio cerrando la puerta.  
  
Al poco rato se oyeron los ruidos en la habitacion que quedaba al lado.......  
  
-No!!-Exclamo sakura  
  
-Vamos alteza.-Respondio con cara de pena la doncella que la zarandeaba.  
  
-Oh no!Te he dicho que no me llames asi!!  
  
Yumi comenzo a reir,esa era la mejor forma de que se despertara su amiga.Haciendo algo que no le gustaba.  
  
-Yumi-Dijo abriendo los ojos por fin,siendo conciente de lo que pasaba-Te he echado de menos!Ayer no te vi-Y corrio a lanzarse en sus brazos mientras la sirvienta solo mostraba una timida sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-Lo se,es que estaba muy atareada en la cocina,pero si quieres hoy nos iremos a pasear por el jardin.  
  
La princesa asintio,olvidandose ya de que tenia un guarda personal siguiendola a todas partes.  
  
Comenzo a vestirse,con un delicado vestido azul celeste,de manga larga.  
  
Se arreglo el pelo en un moño del que sobresalian varios mechones que la hacian ver realmente hermosa.  
  
Yumi la mando que esperara y salio fuera,llamando asi a shaoran,que espero en la puerta a que saliera la princesa.  
  
Cuando esta salio la cara de fastidio no tardo en hacerse evidente.  
  
El chico mostro tambien su ceño fruncido,no le gustaba ser TAN mal recibido por una "niñata" como el decia.  
  
Sakura comenzo a andar seguida por atras del apuesto soldado.Se dirigieron hacia el salon y los dos se sentaron en la mesa dispuestos a desayunar.  
  
La princesa saco un libro de los bajos de la falda,miro con los ojos entrecerrados a shaoran que se quedo sorprendido.  
  
-Espero que no le digas nada a mi padre,si tu estas aqui es para "protegerme" no para espiarme no?-Pregunto sarcasticamente  
  
-Como quieras!-Le dijo el otro,sin saber bien que decir,pero enfurecido por dentro.Esa chica le caia demasiado mal.  
  
"Nunca me dijeron que una princesa sabia leer.... eso es bastante bueno,aunque nadie sepa apreciarlo"  
  
Pronto trajeron el desyuno.Los dos comieron sin si quiera hablar,aunque las miradas de odio eran notables.  
  
Cuando terminaron la princesa se puso de pie,seguia por este.  
  
-Quiero ir a pasear,me vas a dejar ir sola?!-Pregunto,esperando que la respuesta fuera un si.  
  
El soldado negò con la cabeza.  
  
-Tengo ordenes de no dejarla sola para nada.  
  
-Y que?cuando me duche tambien estara ahi para verme?-Dijo sarcastica,estaba muy cabreada.  
  
Se dirijieron hacia el ala de la servidumbre.Eso extraño un poco al soldado pues no se esperaba que una princesa tan "refinada" se acercase ni si quiera por esa zona,x muy necesitada que estuviese de algo.  
  
Sakura iba en camino,muy disgustada.En su interior solo pensaba "sera imbecil el soldadito este".  
  
Llegaron a una puerta y desde dentro se oyo una voz preguntando quien llamaba.  
  
-Soy Sakura-Respondio la princesa.  
  
-Sakura???Pasa pasa,llegas pronto pero mejor.-La chica que contesto abrio la puerta,era Yumi,que se quedo de piedra al ver al soldado.-Lo siento,no sabia que estaba con alguien.  
  
-Dejalo,solo es un tonto que tiene que seguirnos a todas partes.  
  
Shaoran no se lo creia,una sirvienta hablaba de tu a ESA princesa?Estaba comenzando a tener remordimientos por haber pensado tan mal de ella.  
  
Ya estaban los tres en el jardin,shaoran las veia de lejos,riendo y corriendo.  
  
"Se ve tan guapa y dulce cuando no me esta gruñendo...Si es simpatica,por que conmigo se porta tan mal?"  
  
Las chicas se sentaron,pero el siguio observandolas de lejos,tampoco queria inmiscuirse demasiado.  
  
-Sakura,no se por que eres asi con el,se ve buen chico y ademas es muy guapo.  
  
-Si...si no te digo que no,pero se cree que soy una princesa engreida... y no me gusta,ademas,que lo mando mi futuro "marido" y no quiero saber nada ni de el,ni de nadie relacionado con el.  
  
-Pero,tal vez la culpa este siendo tuya porque tu te estas dejando ver como una princesa engreida.-Dijo la chica,un poco con timidez pues queria darle su sincera opinion pero a la vez no se atrevia,por ser superior a ella.  
  
Sakura se quedo pensativa,lo que le habia dicho,quizas fuera verdad.Shaoran comenzo a acercarse,entonces las dos se dieron cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde,y se acercaba la hora de comer.  
  
Se dirigieron a palacio.  
  
-Soldado,ahora tengo que ducharme,y supongo que usted no estara presente- Dijo la princesa con un tono de voz que no era el suyo.  
  
-Supone usted bien "princesita"-El chico hizo una reverencia y se fue a buscar a Yumi,pues queria hablar con ella.  
  
*******************************  
  
-Tomoyo,cariño,no creo que este bien que vayas tu sola para el palacio.  
  
-Madre,quiero dar un paseo.-Sonomi no pudo oponerse,su hija la miraba con mirada de cachorrito y siempre cedia ante esa mirada.  
  
La chica se puso una capa por encima,para tapar sus lujos y se fue.  
  
Iba paseando cuando de repente una bandada de chicos la acorralaron.Ella asustada,miraba a todos lados,para poder pedir ayuda,pero alli no habia nadie.  
  
Los chicos cada vez se la acercaban mas.Estaba a punto de llorar cuando de repente alguien grito.  
  
-Dejadla tranquila.  
  
Los chicos comenzaron a reirse pero de las sombras salio la figura de un apuesto joven,de clase alta por sus ropajes.  
  
Cuando lo vieron todos se fueron,huyendo.No querian enfrentarse a nadie de su estatus,pues saldrian perdiendo.  
  
El chico se acerco a Tomoyo,que estaba en el suelo,totalmente cubierta y llorando.  
  
-Veo,que nos volvemos a ver,aunque en una ocasionbastante mala.  
  
La chica levanto la mirada y se quedo sorprendida,no,no podia ser,ese chico,ese noble,era.....  
  
*****************************  
  
-Adelante.-Grito una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.El soldado,respetuosamente la abrio y entro dentro.  
  
Lo que vio le dejo un poco sorprendido pues no era una habitacion normal de servidumbre,estaba muy bonita decorada y con unos muebles buenos.  
  
-Ah,es usted ,soldado Li.-El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia.-Veo que le sorprende mi habitacion....-Como el solo asintio ella continuo- Todas las sirvientas vivimos aqui muy bien.La princesa sakura nos trata fenomenal y no quiere que lo pasemos mal,porque dice que no somos ni peores ni mejores que lla.Sin embargo...su padre.....  
  
-La verdad,no conocia esa faceta de la princesa.Precisamente por eso vine a hablar con usted.Ella,se porta tan diferente conmigo...  
  
-Porque es amigo del rey,del rey con el que ella no quiere casarse pero su padre la obliga.  
  
-No,no sabia eso...pero,podria usted decirme que hacer para llevarme mejor con ella?  
  
-Sea sincero.Veo que muestra mucho interes.  
  
Shaoran comenzo a negar con la cabeza energicamente y la doncella solo se reia.  
  
-Bueno,he de irme.-El soldado salio rapidamente y se dirigio a los aposentos de la princesa,donde la esperaria para hablar con ella.  
  
**********************************  
  
-Buenos dias buenos dias.....  
  
-Majestad....-La chica de cabellon negro hizo una reverencia.  
  
El rey se acerco a ella y comenzo a besarle el cuello,mientras la acariciaba.  
  
-Sabes,no tengo ninguna gana de casarme,me gusta mucho poder tener a cualquier chica....  
  
-Pues no se case y haga infeliz a una princesa-susurro tan bajo que ni el rey la oyo.  
  
*******************************  
  
Shaoran estaba en el cuarto de Sakura,estaba esperando ya demasiado tiempo y pronto tendrian que ir a comer.Se quito la espada y la solto en la mesa.Se quedo solo con la camisa pues hacia calor.  
  
La puerta entonces se abrio,dejando entrar a la princesa.Llevaba el pelo mojado chorreandole las gotas por el vestido,que era blanco y dejaba ver transparencias.  
  
El soldado al verla asi se quedo mudo de la impresion.Estaba tan guapa cuando vestia sencilla.  
  
La princesa se sonrojo y comenzo a poner cara de enfadada.  
  
-Antes que nada,deje que habler con usted majestad.-Sakura no sabia que responder,asi que quedo callada,esperando a oirlo.-Princesa...Veo que estaba muy equivocado,no quiero estar de malas con usted.Pense que era una princesa arrogante,estupida,y he visto que no.Por lo tanto espero que acepte mis disculpas y podamos llevarnos bien,se lo pido por favor.  
  
-No esperaba eesta disculpa por su parte...-Sakura quedo pensando,en verdad quizas todo habria sido una confusion...-Esta bien,ademas,si tenemos que estar todo el dia juntos,por que no llevarnos bien?-La chica comenzo a esbozar una sonrisa y ahi el chico ya si que no sabia donde meterse.  
  
"Por que se vera tan guapa?Pero,¡que estoy diciendo!Tengo que protegerla,sera la mujer de mi rey".  
  
Shaoran hizo una reverencia y se marcho,cogiendo antes su chaqueta y su espada.Fue ahi cuando la princesa noto que le faltaba.Llevaba la camisa un poco abierta dejando ver sus pectorales.Comenzo a ponerse roja y desvio la mirada,por lo que èl no pudo verla.  
  
-La espero fuera para bajar a comer-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ya abajo,en la comida el soldado ,la princesa y el rey eran los unicos que estaban en la mesa.  
  
-Padre,Tomoyo y Sonomi no deverian de haber venido ya?  
  
-Por lo visto Sonomi tiene q arreglas aun mas cosas y Tomoyo se quedara con ella.Por cierto hija,quiero decirte que el rey Hoyki vendra dentro de unas semanas,para anunciar el compromiso.Luego se marchara,quizas vayas con el,y despues sera la boda.  
  
Los ojos de sakura comenzaron a ponerse vidrosos.Esto no paso desapercibido por shaoran.  
  
"Sera que ella no quiere casarse con el?"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
-Tomei,te encuentras bien?  
  
-Eriol...no no puedes ser un noble.-El chico se miro las ropas y los ojos se le habrieron del susto.No queria,no queria que ella lo supiera.Ahora no estarian juntos,ella no querria.  
  
-Lo siento,pero...te engañe.Me enamore de ti y pense que...si yo era noble tu no querrias saber nada de mi.Perdoname.  
  
-No pasa nada...yo...yo tambien te menti.-Ahi,los ojos se le abrieron aun mas.La chica se quito la capa que la cubria dejando ver un lujoso traje.  
  
"Es la chica mas guapa que he visto nunca...."Penso el mientras ella se dejaba ver.Realmente el traje le quedaba muy hermoso.  
  
-En verdad soy la prima de la princesa Sakura...La duqeusa Daidujy-Bajo la mirada,apenada pues quizas ahora se enfadaria por haberle engañado...aunque...el habia hecho lo mismo.  
  
Eriol se acerco y con la mano la cogio por la barbilla mirandola asi a los ojos.Ella comenzo a sonrojarse mientras el,poco a poco se acercaba para besarla hasta que sus labios timidamente se rozaron.ç  
  
-Permitame,my lady,ecirle que me alegro,pues asi espero que no haya impedimentos para que podamos....manetener una relacion mas seria....siempre que usted quiera.  
  
-Digame Tomoyo por favor...Y,quiere eso decir que me esta pidiendo que sea su novia?-El chico asintio,con una sonrisa que hizo enrojecer a la duquesa mientras esta se abrazaba a el con verguenzay este recibia su abrazo.  
  
-Y ahora,por que no vamos a mi casa?Aunque...pensandolo mejor....no porque tengo como invitada a una señora,muy importante creo que viene con su hija para conocerme....  
  
-Un momento,como se apellida usted?  
  
-Hiraguizawa,y llamame Eriol,porfavor,no usted.  
  
-Entonces,yo estoy en su casa!Mi madre es esa señora importante....-El chico no pudo evitar sorprenderse,las vueltas que daba la vida.  
  
Los dos entonces se dirijieron hacia la casa para comer.  
  
-Tomoyo,quiero que sepas que,aunque es algo precipitado,estoy muy convencido de que quiero ser tu novio,espero no pienses que es un juego.  
  
-Lo se,yo senti algo tan especial,nunca me paso,aunque parezca que estoy loca pues casi no nos conocemos.-Ella sonrio y los dos siguieron andando.  
  
"Entonces,ella es la chica con la que mis padres querian casarme...Ojala me case con ella de verdad."Pensaba Eriol.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
-Voy a pasear-Anuncio la princesa Sakura.Shaoran se levanto para seguirla y juntos salieron al jardin.Entonces ella se dirigio a su sitio preferido,el lago y se sento en el puente.  
  
-Por que no se sienta usted conmigo?-El soldado no contesto,simplemente se sentop.En verdad tenia ganas de hacerlo,queria hablar con ella.-Como es?Como es ese rey tuyo?  
  
-Pues....-"Que hago,le digo la verdad o no?No puedo mentirle"-No se como usted quiere casarse con el,es un mujeriego y no creo que en verdad vaya a quererla nunca -"No puedo decirle toda la verdad,que el solo la quiere para poseer el reino,aunque no se como lo hara"  
  
Sakura comenzo a llorar,las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas y sin pensar siquiera se abrazo a Shaoran.  
  
-Yo no quiero,no quiero casarme con el,quiero encontrar el amor.Por eso...por eso le odiaba tanto a usted,pero puedo ver,aunque no quisiera reconocerlo que usted es buena persona  
  
Shaoran le acaricio la cabeza,entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se retiro rapidamente,con la cara roja de la verguenza.  
  
-Perdone....  
  
-No tiene nada por lo que pedir perdon.podria llamarme Shaoran?  
  
-Mmmm,con una condicion,que me llame sakura.....-El soldado se lo penso,no podia tomarse tantas confianzas,pero es que la chica hacia que se abriera.  
  
-Esta bien.Pero vayamonos,que es tarde.  
  
Los dos fueron caminando hasta palacio,sin decir nada.  
  
"Hace un rato que comienzo a hablar con ella sin cabrearnos y ya nos llamamos por nuestro nombre...que esta pasando?" 


	4. cap 3

-Tomoyo,tomoyo,cuanto me alegro de que hayas llegado!!-Gritaba entusiasmada la chica de ojos verdes a su prima,que aun estaba en la puerta pues acababa de llegar-Y tus hermanos y tu madre?  
  
-Mi madre aun no llega,a mi me trajo eh... mi novio  
  
-QUE!?-La escena era lamentable.sakura casi se habia caido de la impresion mientras el soldado estaba sin entender nada y a Tomoyo le caia una gruesa gota.  
  
-Permitame presentarse su alteza,soy Lor Eriol Hiraguizawa-El chico de anteojos hizo una reverencia y beso la mano de sakura,que aun seguia atonita.-Y ahora he de marcharme-Beso la mejilla de Tomoyo que se puso levemente sonrojada,hizo un pequeño saludo a Shaoran (ya se conocian recuerden) y se marcho.  
  
-Tienes que contarmelo todo!!-La princesa agarro a la chica morena de la mano y tiro de ella hasta llegar a su habitacion mientras Shaoran las seguia sin perderlas de vista.  
  
Ya estaban las dos sentadas y sakura gritando para que le contara cosas cuando Tomoyo señalo disimuladamente a shaoran.  
  
Ahi sakura se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba en la habitacion y su prima no le contaba porque no queria que se enterase...  
  
-Esto...Shaoran....podrias irte?  
  
-Lo siento,alteza tengo ordenes tanto de su padre como de mi rey de solo dejarla para dormir y bañarse....Pero quiero decir que no me entrometere en lo mas minimo y de lo que me entere no saldra de mis labios.  
  
Tomoyo asintio y empezo a contar  
  
-Te acuerdas que conoci a un chico que no era de la clase alta?Pues resulta que unos hombres hoy querian hacerme daño en el pueblo y el me salvo,y cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que era noble!Entonces yo le confese que era tu prima y me pidio que fuese su novia.  
  
-Vaya,que coincidencia no?  
  
-Pero lo mejor es que es el chico que tu padre tenia pensado para que me casara.Mi madre por su puesto se oponia,pero como ahora lo he elegido yo,y el a mi,esta de acuerdo.Por eso se quedo con sus padres,averiguando si nos casaremos o no  
  
-Es taaaaaann romantico-Exclamo la princesa con estrellitas en los ojos.- Ojala yo alguna vez me sintiera asi de enamorada....-En ese momento su mirada cambio a una de tristeza.  
  
Tomoyo miro a shaoran,que las miraba sin hacer nada y comprendio que el soldado no seria un chismoso.  
  
-Tranquila sakura,ya veras como al final no te casas con Hoyki,tu hermano no permitira que seas desgraciada el resto de tu vida.Tu padre tiene que cambiar.  
  
-Eso espero.-Las lagrimas empezaban a notarse en sus ojos-Pero no,no voy a llorar.Voy a ser fuerte y no me casare con el,no!Lo tengo decidido.  
  
Sakura se levanto de su cama y comenzo a andar por la habitacion.  
  
-No hagas lo que estoy pensando-Intervino por fin shaoran-No te escapes o sera peor para ti.Hoyki es malo y te buscara hasta matarte y...quien te defendera?  
  
-Sakura abrio los ojos enormemente.Como habia adivinado sus pensamientos?  
  
Toc toc.Sono la puerta.  
  
-Adelante-dijo la princesa saliendo de su ensimismamiento.  
  
Por la puerta entro Yumi con una cara llena de tristeza.Tenia lagrimas en las mejillas y la cabeza gacha  
  
-Tu padre esta muy enfadado porque...porque Tomoyo "le hizo caso" sin ninguna objecion y tu no,por lo que ha mandado preparar tu equipaje para que dentro de tres dias vaya al reino de Hoyki.  
  
-Que???No puede ser cierto-Se asusto sakura-Y tu por que lloras?  
  
-Por lo bajo dije que era malo ,odioso....y me escucho.Me .... me ha pegado una bofetada y me he caido al suelo...pero no pasa nada.  
  
Sakura corrio a abrazarla mientras la doncellla lloraba aun mas.  
  
"En este palacio todo esta mal...este rey es peor incluso que Hoyki"Pensaba Shaoran no queriendo entrar en discusion y guardandose sus palabras.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-Kaho,presiento algo...tu no?  
  
-Lo se Touya,mi amor,pero no se que sera...estoy preocupada,por tu padre.Sabes,tienen itencion de casarnos,y a mi...no me molesta,pero y a ti?  
  
-Mi amada,como puedes decir eso?Sabes perfectamente que iria al fin del mundo por ti...Esta es la unica decision acertada que ha tomado mi padre desde que esta en este estado deprimente...  
  
La bella mujer solo sonrio besando la mejilla del chico.Estaban ambos sentados en el sofa observando el fuego de la chimena,lejos de los problemas que se avecinaban.O no tan lejos?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-Soldado Li,podria hablar con usted?-Pregunto la bella chica morena de ojos grises haciendo que el soldado se parara.Iba de camino a su habitacion a dormir.  
  
-Claro Lady Daidujy,digame...  
  
-Se que mi prima querra escaparse,mas aun con esta ultima noticia.Me gustaria pedirle que la proteja y que no deje que se vaya.Por favor!  
  
-Intentare detenerla....y si hace falta la seguire hasta traerla de vuelta.  
  
-Gracias-Dijo por ultimo Tomoyo y se marcho a dormir.  
  
"La seguiria de verdad?"Se pregunto abriendo la puerta y entrando a su ordenada habitacion.Se tumbo en la cama y miro al techo,quedadose dormido sin si quiera cambiarse de ropa.  
  
En la habitacion de al lado.......  
  
-No,no,no....-Decia sakura en sueños.Un sueño muy particular  
  
**Sueño**  
  
Hay una gran oscuridad.Sakura esta de pie y solo ve destruccion.Todo esta destruido....  
  
-Mi palacio!Mi reino!-Grito la chica a nadie.Pues alli no habia nadie.  
  
El humo que habia dejabab ver los campos destruidos,sin arboles,sin cesped,sin alimentos....  
  
-Que es esto???!!!!!-Grito la princesa esperando oir una contestacion.Tenia mucho frio y se estaba abrazando el cuerpo frotandose los brazos.-Se que es un sueño...pero es tan real  
  
-No es un sueño....es el futuro...tu futuro.....  
  
**Fuera del sueño**  
  
Shaoran desperto de golpe.Estaba oyendo gritos en la habitacion de al lado.Corrio hacia la puerta y la abrio de golpe.Encontrandose a la princesa totalmente destapada moviendose en la cama muy inquieta.  
  
Se sento a su lado e intento despertarla,pero ella estaba muy muy lejos de hacerlo.No despertaria,no aun....  
  
**Sueño**  
  
-Mi futuro?Y que devo hacer?  
  
-Deves huir,huye!Pero no sola,lleva al soldado.El te protegera.El te ayudara.Tienes que aprender...aprender...O si no...Todo sera destruido por Hoyki.  
  
-Y quien eres tu?Esto es imposible....  
  
-No,no lo es.Es de verdad.No creas que estas loca,confia en ti.Busca a Anyuu.Ella te enseñara,a ti y al Principe perdido.....  
  
-Que principe???  
  
-Lo sabras en su devido momento,pero huye.....Tienes que ayudar a tu padre a salir del maleficio  
  
-Los maleficios solo existen en los cuentos de hadas.  
  
-Entonces...los cuentos de hadas existen....  
  
Poco a poco la voz fue desapareciendo y ella fue despertando  
  
(Como es natural el sueño ya se ha acabado)  
  
-Shaoran,que haces aqui?  
  
-Tenias una pesadilla y me ...me preocupe...Que pasaba?  
  
-Si te lo digo prometes no tomarme por loca?-Dijo la princesa cabizbaja.Tenia que hacer caso a su sueño...  
  
El chico simplemente asintio.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-Eriol,Eriol,has notado eso???????-Una chica pelirroja entro de golpe en la habitacion de su "señor"  
  
-Si...todo esta comenzando.Yo ya presentia algo.  
  
-Que debemos hacer?-Estaba realmente angustiada.Tenian que ayudar a aquella persona que acababa de despertar.  
  
-No sabemos quien es,solo podemos dejar que todo siga su curso....-El chico se levanto y se acerco a la ventana.  
  
Lo que vio le dejo lleno de paz.Podia ver la luna,el rio....Todo estaba en perfecto orden.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-He tenido un sueño,pero no un sueño normal...Pude ver el futuro.  
  
-Pero eso no es posible....-Shaoran no sabia que pensar.Sabia que la princesa no estaba loca pero....se comportaba como tal  
  
-Hazme caso.Era todo destruccion y una voz me decia que tenia que huir,huir contigo.Buscar a una tal Anyuu...  
  
-Anyuu?La maestra de magia?La gente dice que esta loca,pero existe.Vive muy lejos de aqui.  
  
-Tenemos que ir...creeme.La voz decia que teniamos que ir los dos...  
  
-Lo que me dices es muy extraño.-Sakura comenzo a llorar.No sabia como convencer al soldado  
  
-Lo unico que se es que no quiero ver como se cumple mi sueño.-El chico se levanto y se dirijio a la ventana.  
  
Miro a la luna y sintio un nudo en el estomago.Tenia que hacerle caso a la princesa?Casi no la conocia...Pero entonces,como habria sabido el nombre de Anyuu?El la conocia.Sabia que no estaba loca pero....  
  
-Esta bien,pero si viajamos,nada de niñerias de que eres una princesa.Tendras que portarte como un chico,y seguirme sin poner objeciones.-Sakura asintio.  
  
"Me ha creido!Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar pero no lo demostrare.Iremos a ver a esa mujer"  
  
Sakura se levanto y fue hacia su armario.  
  
-Sabes,Tomoyo es muy buena costurera y me hizo esta ropa.Es...demasiado provocativa y poco usual.Aunque dicen que las plebeyas de algunos paises las usan...Sera comoda para viajar.  
  
El soldado miro hacia lo que la chica tenia en la mano.Eso era una falda?Pues que corta...Y dentro tenia unos pantalones?Y luego tenia una .... una tela para cubrir la parte de arriba.  
  
-Date la vuelta.  
  
El soldado hizo caso y siguio mirando a la ventana.Sakura le llamo y entonces miro.  
  
Podia verle las largas piernas que tenia y se le veia el ombligo.La parte de arriba era ajustadisima y....  
  
No pudo evitarlo pero se sonrojo.Se veia realmente hermosa.  
  
-No pasaras frio?  
  
-Estamos en verano.Ademas,es lo mas comodo que tengo.No voy a montar en caballo con esos pesadisimos vestidos que me dejan sin respiracion.Ahora,hare mi maleta...por que no haces la tuya?-El chico salio por la puerta hacia su habitacion.  
  
Media hora mas tarde estaba llamando a la habitacion de la princesa,la cual seguia con la misma minuscula ropa.  
  
El llevaba la misma maleta que habia usado para venir,pero bastante mas vacia.Llevaba algo de comida que habia cogido de la cocina.  
  
No llevaba puesto el uniforme,sino unos pantalones y una camisa.En la maleta llevaba mantas,por si pasaban frio por la noche.  
  
Cogio el macuto de la princesa y se dirigieron hacia los cobertizos donde estaban los caballos.Ella se habia puesto una capa bastante comoda para viajar  
  
-Kero,aqui estas!-La princesa comenzo a acariciar a su precioso caballo mientras le ponia la silla de montar.  
  
-No hagas tanto ruido o no podremos salir de aqui.-La chica solo asintio y los dos montaron.  
  
Corrieron lo mas que pudieron hasta estar fuera de las propiedades del castillo.  
  
Los guardas habian dejado pasar a la princesa sin saber claro que esta se estaba escapando.  
  
Los dos iban en silencio,casi sin mirarse.Querian llegar bastante lejos.  
  
-Ya esta amaneciendo,por que no paramos y tomamos algo de lo que traje para desayunar?-Pregunto el soldado dandolo mas bien como una orden por lo que sakura no tuvo opcion.  
  
Bajo del caballo y se sento apoyada en un arbol.Shaoran mientras estaba haciendo un fuego para cocinar ,calentarse y ver mejor pues aunque estaba amaneciendo aun no se via nada bien.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Mientras tanto en palacio una chica de cabellos negros no podia dormir.No paraba de moverse en la cama.De repente,asustada abrio los ojos ,se puso una bata y corrio por los pasillos desesperada.  
  
"Tengo un mal presentimiento,tengo que ver a sakura".Cuando llego a la alcoba de su prima llamo varias veces,todas sin contestacion por lo que abrio la puerta.Busco la figura de la princesa,pero no la encontro...  
  
-No esta!-Exclamo.Fue hacia la habitacion de al lado,sin llamar si quiera para ver si estaba Li.-Las camas estan desechas y ninguno esta,que hare ahora?!-Empezaba a angustiarse de verdad.Volvio a la habitacion de sakura y se sento en la cama.  
  
Se dio cuenta entonces de que encima de la mesita de noche habia una carta.La cogio en sus manos y miro a quien iba dirigida.Era para ella!La abrio y comenzo a leer.  
  
'Querida Tomoyo:  
  
Te dije que no me escaparia,pero algo ha sucedido.No se si pensar si estoy loca o no,pero tuve un sueño en el que vi el futuro...Todo es destruccion.Una mujer me dijo que buscara a una tal Anyuu para evitarlo.Creeme que no es un cuento.No se que hare,solo que esta en mis manos evitar todo lo malo que vi.Aquella mujer me dijo que llevara a Li,y aunque me costo convencerlo me dijo que vendria,aunque pienso que no me cree demasiado.El me protegera.  
  
Prometeme Tomoyo que no contaras esto a la familia.Por favor,di a mi padre que me escape porque no me queria casar con Hoyki,y que Shaoran te dijo que iba a venir detras mia para poder llevarme de vuelta.Asi le ocasionare menos problemas.  
  
Espero prima,que volvamos a vernos pronto y no te enfades por lo que estoy haciendo,pues es lo que mi corazon dice que haga.  
  
Hasta pronto'  
  
Sobre la carta cayo una lagrima.Tomoyo estaba muy triste.Por una parte su prima se habia ido a no se donde con el soldado.Estaba segura de que no se aprovecharia de ella pero...Y luego quedaba mentir a todos.A ella no le gustaba mentir.Sumando que su prima podria correr peligro...  
  
"Por que es tan dificil esto?"Pensaba para si Tomoyo mientras salia de la habitacion camino a la suya.Ya hablaria con el rey mas tarde,y asi le dejaba a sakura mas tiempo para llegar mas lejos.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-Tenias hambre eh?-Sakura asintio mientras mordia la carne que le habia dado shaoran con desesperacion.El viaje le habia abierto enormemente el apetito-Nunca pense que una princesa pudiese comer asi-Dijo medio en broma medio en serio.Sakura hizo que se molestaba mientras miraba hacia otro lado dejando de comer.  
  
Se levanto y se puso a andar sola dirigiendose hacia el rio que estaba cerca.Entonces shaoran,viendo que se iba se levanto y se puso a seguirla.  
  
-Venga,no te cabrees...No lo dije en serio.Esta comrpobado que tu no eres una princesa normal.Eh oye,contestame.-Cogio a sakura de la mano para darle la vuelta .Entonces se dio cuenta de que esta se estaba riendo como loca.  
  
-Te engañe-Dijo sakura muy feliz pegando saltos alrededor de el.Entonces tropezo y se cayo al rio.Shaoran fue a agarrarla pero cayeron los dos quedando empapados.  
  
El chico estaba sobre la princesa.Se estaban mirando a los ojos y ninguno hacia nada por apartarse.  
  
"Es realmente guapisimo.Esos ojos...cada vez que me toca siento un estremecimiento por mi cuerpo...que sera?"Pensaba la princesa que sentia la respiracion del chico en su rostro.  
  
"Tiene los ojos mas bonitos que he visto en mi vida....Me gustaria tanto besarla...." Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que ....  
  
Shaoran repentinamente se levanto dejando a sakura muy cortada.  
  
-Lo siento majestad,perdone por haber caido sobre usted.  
  
-No...no es nada shaoran.-Los dos volvieron al lugar donde estaban comiendo.Recogieron todo y se montaron en los caballos.  
  
Tenian que darse prisa o no podrian llegar a tiempo fuera del reino.  
  
***********Notas de la autora**********  
  
Que tal el capitulo?Espero que les haya gustado...Comentarios a mi direccion cordobessa_inlove@hotmail.com o Reviews.Mejor reviews...me encantaria tener muchos jeje  
  
Un beso a todos 


	5. cap 4

La chica no dejaba de dar vueltas en la habitacion.Su tio estaria a punto de llegar.como se lo tomaria?Tenia un pañuelo en las manos y lo estaba retorciendo al maximo.  
  
Como siguiese haciendola esperar se iba a desmayar.  
  
De repente la puerta se abrio dejando paso a la imponente figura de un hombre.El rey ya habia llegado.  
  
-Tomoyo,querias decirme algo?  
  
-Si vera,su majestad...mi prima,la princesa Sakura se ha escapado....-Los ojos del rey se llenaron de ira.Agarro fuertemente su espada.  
  
Tomoyo entonces se asusto.No le haria nada malo a ella no?  
  
-Donde ha ido?????-Grito enfurecido Fujiyata.  
  
-No lo se...Me dijo que no queria casarse,ni ir al reino de Hoyki y se fue.El soldado Li se ha ido detras de ella para hacerla volver.-Todo esto lo dijo muy rapido,se lo habia aprendido de memoria.Pero el rey no se dio cuenta d esto.  
  
Con un gesto hizo que se marchara y ella presurosa salio del salon.  
  
El señor empezo a darse paseos por la habitacion,se asomo a la ventana y vio un arbol de cerezo.  
  
Por un momento sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza,pero como si nada hubiese pasado su mirada se torno fria y fue hacia su despacho.  
  
"Tengo que escribirle de inmediato una carta a Hoyki".  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-En que piensas?Estas muy callado-pregunto una inocente sakura a su compañero de viaje.El chico la miro pero no dijo nada.  
  
La princesa suspiro.Ese chico tenia un caracter muyyy extraño.  
  
Paso un buen rato y a lo lejos vieron unos carteles.  
  
-Hemos llegado a la frontera del reino...Ahora estamos en mi hogar....  
  
-No sabia que tu fueras de aqui.Pense que eras del reino de Hoyki  
  
-Te queda mucho por saber de mi.No te molestara que nos dirijamos a mi casa?Aunque esta muy lejos.  
  
La princesa asintio.Queria conocer del todo a ese misterioso chico de ojos marrones.  
  
El cielo comenzo a ponerse oscuro.Gruesas nubes comenzaron a tapar el sol y el ambiente se volvio humedo.  
  
Grandes gotas empezaron a caer sobre nuestros amigos.  
  
-Corra princesa,tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde resguardarnos.  
  
Corrieron con los caballos lo maximo que pudieron y se adentraron en el bosque.A lo lejos vieron lo que parecia una cabaña de madera.  
  
-Parece abandonada-Anuncio sakura.  
  
El soldado llamo a la puerta y como nadie contesto abrio.No estaba mal,asi que decidieron entrar.Ataron los caballos fuera tapados por un pequeño tejadillo que habia en el porche.  
  
Shaoran fue hacia la chimena,cogio leña que habia y la prendio.Entonces se miro la ropa y despues la de sakura.  
  
Los dos estaban chorreando.  
  
-Quitemenos las capas y dejemoslas a secar.  
  
La chica obedecio y se quedo en su minusculo traje y el se quedo solo en pantalon.  
  
La princesa miro a su alrededor.Habia una cama de matrimonio y un gran mueble con cajones.Una mesa y sillas para comer y un espacio donde podrian hacer sus necesidades.Tambien habia algo parecido a una cocina  
  
Ya no habia nada mas.  
  
Sakura fue hacia la cama y se sento en el borde.Estaba blandita y las sabanas parecian limpias.  
  
Entonces se fijo en que shaoran estaba rebuscando en la despensa de la cocina y volvia con las manos vacias.  
  
-No he encontrado nada de comer.  
  
-Pero aun nos keda comida no?-El chico asintio y miro la cama,tambien le apetecia sentarse para descansar pero tenia que esperar que la princesa se lo pidiera.-Quieres sentarte?-Dijo ella sin darle importancia.  
  
El se sento a su lado y ella se tumbo mirando al techo.  
  
Entonces el la miro,esos ojos verdes,esos labios carnosos,su sonrisa....Se tumbo el a su lado.  
  
-Sabes,me caes mucho mejor de lo que pense en un principio-Dijo el soldado  
  
Sakura sonrio,dando a entender que a ella le habia pasado lo mismo.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-Condesa Daidujy,tiene una visita-Anuncio uno de los sirvientes de palacio.  
  
Entonces ella se dirigio hacia el gran recibidor y alli se encontro,sonriente a su prometido.  
  
Hizo una pequeña reverencia y el la beso en la mano.  
  
-Tenia ganas de verte-Le susurro al oido mientras ella se sonrojaba.  
  
Le guio entonces hasta el jardin y se sentaron en un banco para poder charlar.  
  
-Y tu prima que tal esta?-Pregunto el,sin saber nada de lo ocurrido.  
  
-Anoche se escapo-Dijo ella con tristeza-Y Li la siguio.-Una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Hiraguizawa.Seria una escapada romantica?  
  
Ambos quedaron en silencio.Eriol comprendia la tristeza de su prometida pero no podia hacr nada.  
  
Entonces Tomoyo sonrio timidamente.  
  
-Se que estaran bien....-Y se abrazo al apuesto chico que le acaricio la cabeza.  
  
Se acerco a oler su pelo...olia tan bien.Tomoyo notaba la respiracion del chico y se giro quedandose a escasos centimetros.Sus labios se iban uniendo cada vez mas hasta que no hubo ninguna distancia entre ellos.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-Si señor....-Touya estaba realmente disgustado,el señor que tenia frente a si era realmente imbecil.  
  
-Como comprenderas mi hija ira a tu reino...y sera la reina de alli.-Touya simplemente asintio.-Pues bien,la fiesta de compromiso sera dentro de una semana.Tienes suerte de que tu padre me caiga tan bien,porque tu...eres tan raro como mi hija...El asunto del dinero y demas lo trataremos su padre y yo  
  
El rostro de Touya se enfurecio,pero no podia hacer nada,o si no,no podria casarse con la chica de la que estaba realmente enamorado.  
  
Salio de la habitacion y alli se encontro a su amada,que le miraba ansiosa de saber si su padre habia aceptado o no.  
  
-Dentro de una semana estaremos prometidos,dijo mientras besaba su mano.- Pero ahora tendre que regresas a palacio para decirselo a mi padre.En unos dias volvere.  
  
La chica asintio,mientras besaba su mejilla.Le queria muchisimo.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron al salon pero antes Touya habia dado la orden de que preparan su equipaje.  
  
Cuando todo estuvo listo se despidio con un abrazo de Kaho y se fue mientras a ella algunas lagrimas le corrian por la mejilla.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-Asi que ya estais aqui....Yue,Yukito...teneis que cumplir otra mision.  
  
-Otra?Pero si acabamos de llegar,ni si quiera hemos visto a Tomoyo,Sakura o nuestra madre-Dijo Yue,que no tenia tan buen humor como Yukito.  
  
-He dicho que si!Teneis que llevar esta carta a Hoyki,y es muy importante,entendido?  
  
-Si su majestad.-Dijo Yukito agarrando la carta.-No tardaremos ni un dia en llegar,y otro para volver.  
  
El rey hizo una seña para que se marcharan y ellos se fueron al jardin para ver si se encontraba su hermana y su prima.  
  
Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron de ver a Tomoyo abrazada de un hombre...Que se habian perdido?  
  
-Hola hermanos!!-Grito la chica de pelo negro avalanzandose sobre los chicos que miraban con recelo al joven de pelo azulado.  
  
-Ejem...Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa ,prometido de la duquesa Daidujy-Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia a los duques.Se estrecharon la mano pero no hablaron mas.  
  
-Esto Eriol,podrias venir mas tarde?Tengo muchas cosas que hablar con ellos.-El chico beso su mano y se despidio con una sonrisa.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
La tormenta no habia amainado.Habia muchos rayos y truenos pero eso no lo notaba la princesa,que se habia quedado dormida en la cama.  
  
Shaoran estaba despierto y noto como empezaba a hacer mas frio.Buscando en los cajones encontro una manta y con ella tapo a Sakura.Esta,que acababa de oir un trueno se agarro a shaoran en sueños.  
  
El soldado solo sonrio y decidio tumbarse con ella.Tambien a el le venia bien descansar.  
  
Ya era por la mañana y los rayos de sol inundaban la habitaicon.Sakura fue despertando poco a poco y se sonrojo al comprobar que estaba abrazada al joven soldado.Miro por la ventana,ya no habia nubes.  
  
Se levanto aun ruborizada  
  
"supongo que me asuste y en sueños le abrace"Decia para si,intentando convencerse de que no habia pasado nada raro.  
  
Fue a la cocina y comenzo a preparar el desayuno.Como llevaban leche la calento mientras tostaba el pan y le ponia un poco de embutido.  
  
Ya estaba todo preparado pero el soldado seguia dormido.Miro hacia el.Su pelo brillaba por efecto del sol.Sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas porque estaria pasando un poco de calor con la manta.  
  
"Se ve tan guapo...Pero que dices"Y se pego en la cabeza.El chico se giro y siguio durmiendo.Ella decidio salir a dar una vuelta por el bosque.  
  
El dia era muy caluroso.Ella llevaba la misma ropa del dia anterior,pero ya sinc apa.  
  
Iba recogiendo flores y algunos frutos cuando vio un rio.Corrio hacia el y se sento en la orilla.Se escuchaba el ulular de los pajaros y el correr del agua.  
  
Estaba tan relajada....  
  
De repente se dejo de oir todo,parecia que el boseque se habia parado.  
  
Ella comenzo a mirar a todos lados,intentando entender lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Hubo una luz que la cego por un momento y cuando abrio los ojos se encontro delante de ella una chica con el pelo azul,vestida completamente de azul.  
  
-Hola,soy agua...he venido para darte mi poder.  
  
-Tu poder?que poder?-Sakura la miraba extrañada,era una chica muy guapa.  
  
-Ya lo entenderas,busca a Anyuu y ella te ayudara a utilizarlo....  
  
"Anyuu.otra vez Anyuu"Se comia la cabeza sakura,queria llegar ya a ella y saber que estaba pasando.  
  
La chica se fue convirtiendo en una especie de liquido/gas azul que entro en su pecho.A sakura no le dolio,mas bien le agrado.Se sentia mas fuerte,mas valiente....  
  
Mientras,en la cabaña el soldado ya habia despertado.Miro a todos lados,esperando ver a sakura,pero no la veia.Fue hacia la mesa y se fijo en el desayuno que habia preparado,ella aun no lo habia tomado.  
  
"Habra salido a pasear"Se sento en la mesa y se dispuso a esperar a que llegara.  
  
Al cabo de un rato la puerta se abrio.Giro la cabeza y se encontro con la princesa.  
  
El sol le daba en la espalda rodeandola como si fuera un angel,con un halo de luz por su cuerpo.  
  
En su cara tenia una pronunciada sonrisa.  
  
-No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado!!-Dijo la chica y comenzo a contarle la historia mientras se sentaba a desayunar con el.  
  
Estaba todo muy rico y pronto lo terminaron.  
  
-Si te soy sincero,me parece extraño,pero todo se solucionara.  
  
Recogieron las cosas y guardaron las capas en las maletas.Se montaron en los caballos y siguieron su viaje.  
  
Ya habian entrado en el reino del Este.  
  
-Sakura...te puedo decir una cosa?-La princesa asintio y el siguio con lo que le iba a contar-Te dije que yo era de este reino,pero no se de donde.En parta quiero encontrar a mi familia...yo perdi la memoria y Hoyki me encontro,me ayudo y me enseño,fui su primero al mando...pero el no me dijo nada de mi pasado.Espero que Anyuu me lo diga...Ademas,no se como se llama este reino  
  
-Este es el reino de Li...No se por que...El reino de Hoyki se llama asi porque el rey se llama Hoyki,el mio se llama el reino de la Paz,porque antes habia mucha paz-Sus ojos se entristecieron por un segundo pero una sonrisa aparecio de pronto-Y seguira habiendola,estoy segura....y bueno,Li...no se,me suena.A ti no?  
  
-Yo me apellido Li-Dijo el soldado con una sonrisa dandose cuenta de lo despistada que era Sakura.Sin embargo no le dio demasiada importancia a que se apedillara igual que el reino se llamaba,pues siempe habia tenido entendido que Li era un apellido que todo el mundo tenia,igual que esa chica,Meiling Li....  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Querida reina  
  
Soy yo,Meiling Li...ya se que no he escrito en mucho tiempo,pero no he tenido mucho que decir.  
  
El rey se va a prometer,pero se que no la quiere...Me lo ha dicho,no pregunte como se lo saque....  
  
Quiere apoderarse del reino de su "prometida",aunque no estoy segura de que reino es... A lo mejor...podriamos hacer una emboscada,el dia de su boda,o algo asi,para que no se case,aunque el otro reino les podria proteger....  
  
Bueno,eso usted lo vera.Yo sigo bien,esperando verla pronto...y que mi mision aqui termine,ya llevo casi un año!Pero se que es lo mejor hasta que su hijo aparezca...o alguna de sus hijas se case con alguien que realmente deba gobernar...  
  
Un saludo,su sobrina.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
La carta termino asi.La alegre chica de cabello negro la sello y se la dio al cartero real.No tenia prisa de que llegara asi que no se gasto el dinero de mas que costaba mandarla por urgente.  
  
Fue hacia el pueblo y vendio un obsequio del rey.Con algo tendria que comer no?  
  
Vio un colgante my bonito y se lo compro,le quedaba perfecto en el cuello.  
  
Unos soldados pasaron corriendo por su lado en caballos.Se dirigian al palacio,pero no eran de ese reino...  
  
Corrio al castillo,queria enterarse de lo que pasaba. 


	6. cap 5

La pareja iba montada a caballo.Estaba ya llegando la noche cuando a lo lejos vieron una casa,ni muy grande ni muy pequeña....parecia de una familia de clase media.La chimenea encendida dejaba escapar su humo mezclandose con la negrura que empaza a curbir el cielo.  
  
Los chicos se dirijieron ahi no muy convencidos.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta y la abrio una sirvienta regordeta que miro primero a la chica,sorprendida de su belleza para pasar despues a ver al chico,agrandando los ojos enormemente.  
  
-Por favor...podriamos hablar con los señores de la casa?-Preguto shaoran con la unica contestacion de un asentimiento.  
  
La doncella corrio llamando a una mujer.  
  
-Que pasa?-Se escucho la voz de la mujer,enormemente asustada por el escandalo de la doncella.  
  
Cuando bajo se dirigio a la puerta y miro a los chicos,sintiendo la energia que emanaba de ellos.  
  
-Asi que sois vosotros...  
  
-perdon?-pregunto sakura que no entendia nada  
  
-Estaba tan despistada que ni cuenta me di,menos mal que le hice a mi doncella un dibujo vuestro para que os pudiera reconocer.Pasar,pasar.Anyuu a vuestro servicio.  
  
Entonces fueron los chicos los que abrieron los ojos asombrados.  
  
"No puedo creerlo,ya la han encontrado....pronto todo terminara...pero...solo tiene el poder de un elemento.Y los otros 3?"Pensaba para si el chico de ojos azules mientras se dirigia al palacio a ver a su adorada Tomoyo.  
  
Una chica descansaba en su cama,mirando al techo.Habian pasado varias cosas ese dia que no esperaba por lo que quizas tendria que mandarle a su tia otra carta al sigguiente dia.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Dos chicos salieron del gran salon cerrando la puerta con cuidado,aunque en sus rostros se veia la furia contenida.  
  
Ella comenzo a seguirles a larga distancia para ver quienes eran y que hacian.Unos de los chicos se fue a la habitacion de invitados mientras otro,que tenia gafas se dirigio a los jardines y se sento en un banco.La chica detras de una estatua lo observaba.La verdad es que era bastante guapo.  
  
-Vas a seguirme durante mucho rato mas?-Pregunto mirando al horizonte.- Sientate aqui si quieres.  
  
Meiling se asusto pero poco a poco se acerco al chico.  
  
-Quien eres?Por que me sigues?  
  
-Soy Li Meiling...trabajo para el rey pero queria saber quien erais y que haciais aqui...-Al chico le salio una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.  
  
-Yukito Thsukishiro.Encanto.-Dijo cogiendole la mano y llevandola a sus labios rozandola timidamente.-Estoy aqui porque mi prima,la "prometida" del rey se ha escapado siguiendola el mejor soldado del rey...Pero se ha cabreado mucho...  
  
-Shaoran?shaoran la esta siguiendo?-Pregunto entre molesta y asustada  
  
El chico asintio viendo extrañado la actitud de la chica.  
  
-Como es tu princesa?por que se quiere casar con Hoiky?-Pregunto despues de un buen rato en silencio.  
  
-Jejeje....-rompio a reir el chico-que ella se quiere casar?-dijo ironicamente.-Su padre la obliga...por que crees que se ha escapado?  
  
-Ah-dejo escapar la chica por su boca.sin saber realmente que decir.  
  
-Oue,te veo un poco triste,por que no nos vamos a dar un vuelta por la ciudad?-La chica le miro recelosamente pero al ver que no tenia malas intenciones le dijo que si.  
  
Y pronto los dos estaban dando un paseo por la ciudad.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK   
  
"Tenia una sonrisa tan bonita... shaoran no tiene esa sonrisa...pero se va mañana.....Podre verlo de nuevo?"  
  
Y pensando esto quedo dormida,recordando la bonita noche que habia pasado con el chico.  
  
-Por que estas tan triste?-Pregunto mirando a los ojos de color amatista de su amada.  
  
-Mis hermanos tuvieron que marcharse otra vez...y el rey esta insoportable dese que mi prima escapo...  
  
-Tu prima....ojala algun dia la conozca,se ve que la quieres mucho.  
  
Tomoyo asintio con una sonrisa en el rostro,para ella su prima era muy especial,como si fueran hermanas.  
  
Los dos iban cogidos de la mano cuando de repente Eriol cerro los ojos y callo incosciente.Tomoyo asustada se agacho a ver que le pasaba mientras el chico empezaba a.... brillar?  
  
-que le esta pasando?-Pregunto shaoran a la mujer que tenia a su lado.Era morena con el pelo corto por debajo de las orejas,y unos ojos negros como la noche.  
  
-Simplemente esta invocando a Clow.  
  
-Y quien es ese si se puede saber?  
  
-Es el mago mas poderoso del pasado,el encargado de dejar los poderes milenarios en unas manos seguras...las de sakura  
  
"Poderes milenarios"penso shaoran,sin saber que era eso...  
  
Mientras Sakura estaba de pie en el centro de la habitacion pero a unos cuantos centimetros del suelo,brillando increiblemente.  
  
Su pelo se movia ondulante mientras que ella tenia los ojos cerrados.  
  
como lo habia hecho?simplemente habia leido un papel que Anyuu le habia dado,y se encontraba en ese estado.  
  
Abrio los ojos lentamente pero ya no estaba en la misma habitacion de antes.  
  
Para su sorpresa habia un chico de pelo azulado y lentes.tan sorprendido como ella.  
  
-Quien eres?-pregunto dulcemente,con timidez la chica de ojos verdes.  
  
-Eriol Hiraquizawa aunque supongo que te interesa mass mi antiguo yo....Clow.  
  
-Que hago aqui?-ese chico le daba una sensacion de paz indescriptible.  
  
-Tu eres la herdera del poder...no se tu nombre...dimelo por favor.  
  
-Sakura,Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
-Que?tu eres la princesa!-Exclamo sorprendido Eriol.  
  
Ahora comenzaba a entenderlo todo...Pero si ella era la heredera tendria que darle las instrucciones pronto.el tiempo se acababa.  
  
-Reune los 4 elementos...ya tienes uno.Anyuu te dira como despertarlos y como entrenarlos.aunque solo uno entrenaras con ella.Los demas tendras que buscarlos por tu cuenta.Y no te olvides de Shaoran Li....te sera muy util...  
  
Sakura asintio,haria absolutamente todo lo que le pidiera ese chico.se sentia protegida con el...como cuando su padre era normal......  
  
Eriol pudo leer sus pensamientos.  
  
-Tu padre cambiara si todo sale bien.  
  
Poco a poco el lugar se fue desvaneciendo apareciendo otra vez en la habitacion con Anyuu y Shaoran.  
  
Callo al suelo de rodillas y el soldado fue corriendo a agarrarla.La cogio en brazos y la echo en un sofa que habia en el salon.Sentandose con Anyuu esperando que le contara que habia sucedido.  
  
-Tengo que partir.Acompañame.  
  
-A donde?  
  
-A tu reino-Contesto la chica de pelo rojizo.Estaba enormemente seria.sentia poderes que no podia explicar.Que estaba sucediendo?Tenia que visitarlo.  
  
El chico que tenia delante asintio.  
  
-Sabes que te acompañaria a todas partes....y mas a mi casa-Sonrio  
  
-Tengo miedo.  
  
-Yo estoy aqui para protegerte Kaho  
  
Se sumieron en un tierno abrazo mientras ella cerraba los ojos,pensando en todo lo que le estaba pasando.  
  
en poco tiempo seria su boda.Seria reina?y ademas el elegido desperataba mientras ella estaba apartada de todo  
  
El dia amanecio dejando paso a los rayos de sol.  
  
Hoyki estaba sentado en su mesa cuando empezo a dictar.  
  
Fujiyata :  
  
Su hija es una insolente pero confio en que todo se solucione. Mi visita seguira con lo previsoto....llegare en una semana,y espero que juntos hagamos traer de vuelta a su hija. Un abrazao  
  
-Y que la carta sea entregada inmediatamente,dasela a los soldados Tsukishiro.  
  
El secretario asintio saliendo de la habitacion.Fue a buscar a los jovenes pero no estaban en sus habitaciones.Pregunto a varias sirvientes pero ninguna los habia visto  
  
"Oh no...como no los encuentre sera mi fin".Decidio entonces salir al jardin.y alli se sorprendio.Estaban jugando como simples chiquillos con Meiling Li....bueno,Yue un poco mas serio.  
  
"Y estos son los temibles soldados del reino Kinomoto?"Pregunto para si sarcastico.  
  
Los soldados recibieron la carta y se fueron rapido,echando una simple mirada de adios a Meiling que se quedo un poco triste.  
  
-Con lo bien que me lo pasaba... sin ellos estoy sola....-Pero al darse cuenta de que el secretario aun estaba ahi se interrumpio y se marcho hacia el palacio con la mirada alta.  
  
La chica abrio poco a poco los ojos,acostumbrandose a la luz.Estaba en un sitio que no le era familiar.Vi entonces a las dos personas que descansaban enfrente de ella,con los ojos cerrados.Intento levantarse pero estaba muy cansada,asi que simplemente los llamo.  
  
Anyuu y Shaoran tambien despertaron,ansiosos por saber que habia pasado.  
  
-Estas mejor?-Pregunto shaoran,a lo que sakura simplemente hizo una mueca,ni ella misma lo sabia.  
  
-Dinos que paso-le pidio Anyuu ansiosa.  
  
-Me encontre con un chico...me dijo que antes era clow...-dijo confundida,aun estaba algo aturdida,pues habia estado incosciente toda una noche.-tambien dijo que tu me enseñarias a usar uno solo elemento,y como despertar los demas....y que no me olvidara de Li.  
  
Anyuu asintio,sabia de lo que iba el asunto,pues ella habia predecido mas o menos lo mismo.  
  
-Mira,tu ahora tienes el elemento del agua,pero no sabes como usarlo,y pronto tendras el fuego,la tierra y el aire.Con todos los elementos juntos podras hacer lo que tu quieras,todo.Siempre que te entrenes bien.  
  
La maestra se levanto y fue hacia la biblioteca mientras sakura se levantaba con esfuerzo y shaoran la ayudaba.  
  
Vieron como Anyuu cogia un grueso libro,y lo depositaba en la mesa abriendolo por el centro.  
  
Echo un vistazo rapido a lo que ponia hasta que de su boca salio una exclamacion de victoria,habia encontrado lo que buscaba.  
  
Le tendio el libro a sakura y ella lo leo en la mente mientras el soldado intentab ver por encima de su hombro.  
  
-Ese conjuro te sirve para despertar los elementos.Tendras que decirlo en alto,concentrada y al aire libre,entonces tu poder despertara,y podras utilizarlo.Este libro te lo regalare,aqui hay un monton de hechizos que te ayudaran a hacer lo que tu quieras....aunque son un poco lentos,y para ocasiones especificas....mmmmm -dijo por lo bajo-creo que tu podras hacer todo esto sin ni siquiera leerlo en cuanto te entrenes un poco.  
  
-El que?-pregunto sakura pues no habia entendido lo ultimo.  
  
-Nada nada...ven,salgamos fuera.  
  
Los tres se dirigieron al jardin mientras sakura llevaba el libro consigo.se situaron cerca de una fuente y anyuu obligo a sakura a meterse en el centro.  
  
-Recuerda que el poder es el agua,tienes que estar en contacto con ella,o por lo meos cercana al agua.  
  
Entonces sakura comenzo a leer.  
  
-Yo sakura,dueña del elemento del agua,te invoco a ti,dame tu poder,haz que pueda manejarlo,ayudame a utilizarlo para el bien,brindame tu fuerza.-Dijo la princesa mientras el agua de la fuente comenzaba a hacer un remolino al rededor de ella.  
  
Sakura comenzo a brillar mientras veia todo lo que sucedia,pero no estaba asustada,si no relajada.  
  
Del remolino comenzo a formarse una figura de mujer,la misma chica que se le aparecio en el rio...  
  
-Estoy encantada de formar parte de ti-Dijo mientras iba hacia el cuerpo de la princesa,chocando con ella y despareciendo en su interior,sin que ella se mojara en absoluto.  
  
Entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba a bastante distancia del suelo y comenzo a bajar mientras shaoran la miraba asombrado y la maestra con una sonrisa de felicidad.  
  
Cuando llego al suelo se sento,estaba aturdida.Sentia por su cuerpo algo nuevo,algo indescriptible.  
  
-Ahora concentrate en algo,lo que tu quieras que tenga que ver con el agua.  
  
Sakura extendio su mano y al principio no paso nada,pero poco a poco se fue formando en su palma unas gotas de agua que cada vez fueron a mas hasta que se conviertieron en un hermoso arbol de cerezo de agua.  
  
El arbol por fin desparecio y la chica saltaba de felicidad al rededor de Li y la maestra discretamente se retiraba al interior.  
  
"Es mas poderosa de lo que crei,nadie habia sido capaz de crear eso en su primer dia" mientras pensaba esto dejaba caer una nota en el suelo,cerca del gran libro.  
  
-Shaoran,shaoran!No estas feliz?-Reia ella mientras cogia las manos del chico para danzar como una loca.  
  
Entonces ocurrio algo milagroso,el soldado tambien comenzo a reir y sakura,al ver que conseguia que el chico sonrierase abrazo a el,callendo los dos por el suelo revolcandose hasta que pararon de reir y jugar.  
  
Shaoran habia quedado encima de ella,a pocos centimetros de su boca,perdido en esos ojos esmeraldas mientras ella,con la respiracion agitada se sonrojaba pensando en lo guapo que era.  
  
la princesa extendio su mano y acaricio la mejilla de shaoran.Ambos podian oir sus corazones,como locos.  
  
Y sakura se abrazo a el,mientras el respondia al abrazo,aun tirados en el suelo.  
  
Pero entonces comenzo a brillar algo,y se separaron intentando ver que era lo que que emitia esa luz,sorprendidos al ver el papel que antes habia dejado caer la maestra.  
  
Se dirigieron entonces a el y sakura lo tomo entre sus finas manos.  
  
-Libro de poder,transformate,hazte mio,ayudame en mi mision,te lo ruega la dueña de los elementos.-Leyo sakura y el libro volo mientras comenzaba a hacerse un pequeño libro,de color rosa.  
  
La princesa lo tomo entre sus manos y vio la portada,tenia el dibujo del sol,la luna y las estrellas.  
  
-Preguntemos a la maestra.-Dijo shaoran,cogiendo a la chica de la mano sin darse cuenta y dirigiendose hacia la bonita casa.  
  
La habitacion estaba en penumbras,iluminada solamente por la luz de una vela negra.Esa tenue luz dejaba ver la figura de un hombre encapuchado que removia un caldero diciendo palabras en otro idioma. Iba echando diferentes cosas sin para de mover.  
  
El caldero comenzo a brillar mientras de el salio un espeso humo.  
  
-Acabad con ella-Dijo por fin la voz ronca,la voz de...Hoyki.  
  
Del caldero salieron muchas 3 figuras que se fueron atravesando la pared.  
  
-Que ha sido eso?-Se oyo una voz en un espacio donde solo habia luz.  
  
La figura de una mujer comenzo a aparecer...una mujer de verdad?El pelo negro caia sobre sus hombros,hasta su cintura.Llevaba un sencillo traje blanco con todos dorados y unas preciosas alas blancas en su espalda.Comenzo a volar en circulos dirigiendose hacia un brillo en el cielo,conforme se acercaba se pudo ver que aquel brillo no era si no un palacio de cristal,ubicado en una nube.  
  
Sin siquiera fijarse en el palacio entro por una ventana y volo hacia una habitacion algo grande en donde se encontraba un hombre algo preocupado.  
  
-Tenemos que ayudarla!-Exclamo la mujer  
  
-Tu no puedes...recuerda que solo eres un angel....-Dijo el hombre,que tenia el pelo plateado y alas de angel-Solo somos angeles-Era muy serio,al contrario de la mujer que tenia enfrente.Era la primera vez que la veia tan seria....-Esta bien,mandare a keroberos...-Dijo a regañadientes.  
  
-Sabes tan bien como nosotros que necesitara ayuda,tenemos que hacer que gane esta batalla,que salve el mundo...que se convierta en lo que realmente es.  
  
El hombre,que parecia tener algo mas de mando que ella asintio.y con un gesto de su mano hizo aparecer a un hermoso unicornio blanco,sus ojos brillaban demostrando su lealta,su bondad....  
  
-Keroberos....tendras que ayudarla,esto no estaba previsto.  
  
Una especie de sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del animal.  
  
-Asi que necesitas mi ayuda-Dejo salio por su "boca" con una risita infantil.Pero callo al ver que su broma no le habia hecho gracia al angel aunque la bella mujer sonreia con una gota en su cuello.  
  
Extendio sus alas y comenzo a volar ,pero antes de desparecer dijo unas palabras.  
  
-Siempre tan serio Yue....tranquilo,todo saldra bien....  
  
-En el fondo es muy bueno-Dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa-Pero estas seguro de que servira de ayuda?  
  
-Por el momento....-El angel de cabello negro y ojos verdes asintio mientras un brillo la rodeaba y se iba volando tambien.  
  
Un chico comenzo a abrir sus ojos azules.Miro hacia todos lados y se vio en una lujosa habitacion que no era la suya.  
  
Comenzo a sentir peso en su pecho y miro hacia abajo.Encima de el estaba recostada la cabeza de una mujer,y sus manos unidas.  
  
La chica,al notar movimiento debajo de ella comenzo a despertar.  
  
-Eriol,has despertado!!!-Grito mientras se lanzaba a su cuello.  
  
-Que paso?-Pregunto el mientras acariciaba el pelo de ella.  
  
-Te desmayastes mientaras..... brillabas-dijo no muy convencida,no queria que su novio pensara que estaba loca-Despues dejstes de brillar,pero no despertabas y te traje aqui.Has estado toda la noche y buena parte de la mañana durmiendo.  
  
Entonces Eriol recordo,recordo su encuentro con la princesa y decidio que lo mejor era contarselo a Tomoyo.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA  
  
Por fin otro capitulo,siento haber tardado tanto pero es que tengo muchos examenes.pero esta semana tuve dos dias de vacaciones porque es feria,asi que pude terminarlo.  
  
El proximo capitulo tendra que ser ya cuando me den vacaciones,el 16 de junio.  
  
Ojala les guste este capitulo.Por favor,mandarme reviews!!!!!y si quereis mi correo es cordobessainlovehotmail.com 


	7. cap6

-Esta bien,te lo contare-Dijo Eriol muy serio.PRIVATE

Tomoyo se sorprendio pues no reconocia en aquel chico a su amado,que siempre estaba feliz y sonriente.

-Me diras que?-Pregunto ella timidamente.

-Tu prima....tu prima escapo por una razon muy especial,ella tiene que ayudar al mundo,a que no sea destruido.

-QUE?-Exclamo la duquesa.Desde el principio penso que su prima le habia dado una excusa para escaparse,una excusa realmente tonta en su parecer

-La magia....la magia no es un cuento,existe de verdad.-Dijo bajando la mirada-Yo poseo magia,soy la reencarnacion de un mago muy poderoso,yo tenia una mision...dejar los poderes mas fuertes del universo en manos de una persona...esa persona es tu prima.

-Entonces es cierto....-Suspiro-Esta en peligro?-El chico de ojos azules asintio.

-Ahora mismo le estaran enseñando a usar sus poderes,pero noto magia maligna en el ambiente...

-No...no poriamos ir a ayudarla?-El chico se ajusto sus anteojos.Habia estado pensando en eso,pero no sabia si era buena idea.-Di que si por favor.

-Pero y tu madre?

-Dejame hablar con ella.

La chica marcho corriendo de la habitacion,dejando al mago confundido,aun acostado,estaba algo debil.

Tomoyo corria por los pasillos,directa a su habitacion,escribio una carta,cogio unas maletas y se fue hacia donde estaba el muchacho.

-El libro ha tomado tu presencia,en cuanto quieras ver algo ahí estara,es magico,y aunque sea chico tiene todo lo que tenia el otro.-Explicaba Anyuu ante la cara extraña de Sakura y Shaoran,que habian llegado con el libro en las manos sin ni siquiera saber que hacer.

-Ahora lo entiendo.

-Soldado,tu y yo tenemos que hablar en privado,-Dijo la mujer dando a entender que sakura se fuera.

-Dime-Dijo Li una vez que estuvieron solos.

-Ten esto-La mujer le tendio una pequeña bola con una cuerda,el se la quedo mirando sin saber que era.

-Esto te protegera.Ahora tengo que encomendarte una mision.Tienes que entrenar a sakura,yo tengo que marcharme y no podre acompañaros,teneis que ir a la mansión de los reyes de este reino.

-Y nos dejaran entrar?-Pregunto,pensando que la mujer estaba cada vez mas loca.

-Oh,por supuesto-Dijo mientras comenzaba a reirse extrañamente-Bueno.Una vez alli entendereis todo,pero el viaje es largo,y tendreis problemas.Quiero que la princesa aprenda las tecnicas de combate.

-Esta bien,pero y si la lastimo?-Dijo,mostrando una mueca de preocupacion

-Estate tranquilo,y ahora hacer las maletas,que os vais.Os he dejado ropa a los dos,y algo de dinero en vuestras habitaciones.-Dijo despidiendose con la cabeza y marchandose.

El chico se quedo en la habitacion mirando la pequeña bola que tenia en las manos,asi que simplemense te la guardo.

-Ya estamos llegando,veo el palacio desde aquí.

-Espero llegar a tiempo,siento su presencia en tu casa.

-De que presencia hablas?-Pregunto el chico

-De Eriol-Contesto Kaho,haciendo que el apuesto moreno se sintiera un poco celoso.

-Keroberos

-Quien hay ahí?

-Que te dije que tenias que hacer?-No se veia a nadie,solo se escuchaba la voz seria de aquel angel de pelo plateado-No descanses tanto,y ayuda a la princesa.

-Como quieras Yue-dijo el precioso unicornio y se dispuso a seguir su viaje refunfuñando pues habia dejado de comer una fruta riquisima

-Sakura,en el libro te hhe escrito la forma de activar los siguientes elementos,espero que los encuentres pronto.Si puedes leer el libro te vendra bien pues sabras todo lo que puedes hacer con tu magia.

-Si maestra,pero,es necesario de verdad que nos vayamos ya?Aun no estoy preparada para seguir sola.

-Tienes a Shaoran.-Respondio Anyuu.A la sola mencion de ese nombre los ojos de sakura  brillaron y un pequeño rubor se aprecio en sus mejillas.

La maestra salio y ella se cambio de ropa,se miro al espejo.Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta,dejando algunos mechones por su cara,llevaba unos pantalones piratas,y una camisa,todo al estilo chino,pues se lo habia dejado Anyuu.

Los pantalones eran mas comodos que las faldas,aunque su padre no la dejara ponerselos,pues solo las chicas plebeyas los llevaban.

Bajo los escalones y fue al salon,alli estaba shaoran,con unos pantalones y una camisa blanca,esperando con las maletas en la mano.

Por primera vez sakura se fijo en que llevaba un anillo.

-Y  ese anillo que es?-Pregunto ella cogiendole la mano para verlo mejor.

-Es el anillo de Hoyki,demuestra que estoy a su mando,soy su soldado.-Dijo poniendose rojo por el contacto entre sus manos.

Entonces ella repentinamente lo solto pues habiha visto venir a Anyuu,seguida de una sirvienta con sus maletas.

-Es la hora de la despedida.-Los chicos asintieron y empezaron a salir.

Pero entonces sakura se volvio y le dio un abrazo

-Gracias por todo-la maestra sonrio y les despidio con la mano mientras ellos montaban a caballo ,perdiendose en la lejania.

"Este es el comienzo....tengo que ir al reino Kinomoto,he de ver a Eriol y a Kaho..."

-Prepara  mi equipaje,me marcho-La sirvienta asintio con la cabeza y subio las escaleras hacia la habitacion de sus señora.

-Vamonos!-Entro Tomoyo en la habitacion.

-Pero...pero...-Los ojos de Eriol se agrandaron enormemente,que impulsiva era.-Esto...podriamos esperar un momento...?es que tengo que ver a alguien que viene en mi busca....

-Quien?

-Kaho,Kaho Mitzuqui

-La prometida de mi primo?-exclamo,de que la conoceria?

-El mundo es un pañuelo,-sonrio el ,levantandose por fin de la cama llendo a abrazar a su novia.

Entonces sonaron las trompetas y ellos fueron corriendo a recibir la "visita"

La gran puerta se abrio y entro el principe,seguido de su novia que buscaba ansiosa con la mirada a Eriol.

Cuando lo vio fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Cuanto tiempo-Dijeron a la vez.

Sus acompañantes se pusieron celosos y como los dos eran muy perceptivos comenzaron las presentaciones.

-Kaho...por que querias verme

-Es por el elegido.-dijo una vez que los cuatro estaban en una habitacion solos.como Touya y Tomoyo se habian enterado de lo que sucedia no habia necesidad de ocultarlo

-La princesa?-Esta a salvo,con Li Shaoran...van de camino al palacio de los Li...o eso creo.

-Mi hermana?mi hermana es la elegida?-Pregunto Touya sintiendo como un nudo en el estomago.Al no tener respuesta supo que era que si.-Entonces esta en peligro.

-Pero ya sabe como despertar sus poderes.

-Y las fuerzas malignas?-Exclamo Kaho.

-Nosotros pensabamos seguirlos,por si necesitaban ayuda,podriamos llegar pronto al reino de Li y....-Conto Tomoyo

-Creo que no es buena idea-Dijo la chica pelirroja-Ellos deven superar sus problemas.Lo que si necesitaran sera ayuda de Ellos.

-Quienes?-Pregunto Touya,pues de eso si que no sabia nada.

-De los guardianes de la diosa.

-Que diosa,que guardianes?

-Cuenta la "leyenda" que no lo es,es cierto,que una diosa ,la diosa mas poderosa vive en un magnifico reino y que sus guardianes,angeles,la ayudan en todo a que reine la paz en el mundo. Hay angeles que lo son porque estan muertos,y otros porque tienen una doble identidad.Pueden estar en la tierra como humanos y convertirse en angeles en determinados instantes,sin saberlo.Los angeles son amigos de los animales magicos del planeta,y son a los que envian para ayudar a la gente...

-Entonces han mandado a Keroberos!-Grito Kaho,eso era muy buena noticia pues el unicornio era ,aunque muh perezoso,el mejor cuando se lo proponia.

-Me imagino que habra sido a el....Porque acabo de notar una presencia parecida cerca de Sakura.-Dijo Eriol.El era el que tenia los poderes mas desarrollados y por eso podia sentirlo todo,a diferencia de Kaho,cuyo poder era menor.

-Entonces estoy tranquila.

-Bueno,aun asi,nos quedaremos aquí,y haremos los arreglos para nuestra pedida de mano y nuestra boda.

Los cuatro se dspidieron y salieron de la habitacion.

"Espero realmente que la ayuden en todo lo posible...."Penso Eriol mientras Tomoyo caminaba a su lado "Por que no he podido decir toda la verdad sobre la leyenda?No me gusta tener que mentirle a ella...."

-Vamos Eriol!-Lo saco de sus pensamientos la duquesa y  juntos de la mano marcharon hacia la habitacion de ella,para romper la carta que iba hacia su madre.

-Mira!-Grito Sakura-Alli hay un pueblo,pero esta ardiendo.Tenemos que ayudar!

-Es peligroso-Exclamo Shaoran

-Tengo el elemento del agua-Dijo mientras golpeaba a su caballo para que corriese mas

Pronto estuvo en el pueblo pero entonces llego shaoran

-La gente no puede ver tus poderes!-dijo desesperado.El fuego estaba muy cerca de ellos.

"No habia caido en eso!"Penso horrorizada sakura.Pero entonces corrio aun mas hacia un sitio donde no hubiese nadie.

Una vez en un callejon bajo de su caballo.El fuego comenzo a rodearla y ella comenzo a brillar.

De su mano salio agua,un pequeño chorro que fue aumentado.

-Hazte invisible-Susurro sin pensar en lo que decia,solo sentia.

El agua entonces dejo de verse,pero si se vio como el fuego desaparecia y ella comenzaba a brillar aun mas.

Entonces algo sucedió.El fuego desparecio del todo,sabiendo que ella no habia sido,pues no tenia tanto poder.

A sus pies comenzo a surgir una llama,que fue alzandose y formando el cuerpo de una mujer,toda vestida de rojo.

-Has conseguido controlar mi poder...Asi que te lo doy.Cuida de mi.

-El elemento del fuego.....-Dijo cerrando los ojos,esperando que el fuego se metiera en su cuerpo,notando como el poder entraba en ella.

-Sakura que ha pasado?-Dijo shaoran sudando,por fin habia encontrado a la chica.

-Ahora tengo otro elemento...el fuego!-Dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia el,que acababa de bajar del caballo.

Sakura rodeo el cuello del soldado con sus brazos y se acomodo en su pecho.Estaba feliz.

El la rodeo de la cintura,lo habia pasado mal mientras no la encontraba.

-Vamos-dijo ella,soltandose por fin de el,con una sonrisa.

Los dos se montaron en los caballos y marcharon por el bosque que habia alli.

-Madre,estaba usted aquí!-Dijo una chica morena vestida con ropas muy elegantes chinas.

-Me buscabas?-Se levanto una mujer adulta del gran sillon que mostraba que ella era la reina.

-Ha llegado otra carta de Meling,y el mensajero dice que es urgente.

La mujer asintio y recogio el sobre que le tendia su hija mayor.Abrio la carta con cuidado y leyo.

Querida Tia :

Recuerda lo que le dije en la ultima carta?Pues la princesa prometida de Hoyki,la princesa Kinomoto se ha escapado y la esta siguiendo el primer soldado del rey,aquel que te conte que se apellidaba Li como nosotros.

Ella tampoco quiere al rey.Ahora si que estoy segura de que podriamos aliarnos con ellos y derrotar a Hoyki.... Usted vera como hacerlo.Tengo ganas de volver a casa.Espero que después de estas noticias no haga falta mi estadia aquí.

Un saludo.

-Si...podria ir a ver al rey Kinomoto....quizas lleguemos a un acuerdo.

-Se marcha madre?-Pregunto otra chica que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-Aun no...tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos pero después... Sabeis que Hoyki se quiere apoderar de todo....si se uniera a otro reino ya no podriamos pararle....nos destruiria y acabaria con todo...

Las dos chicas se entristecieron.

-Esto no hubiese ocurrido si yo....si yo no le hubiese perdido-Rompio a llorar una de las dos,la mas pequeña mientras corria hacia su haitacion.

-Feimi!-(no se me las edades q corresponden con cada nombre)

-Dejala,necesita desahogarse.Ella sabe que no la culpamos....aunque tiene razon.Si mi iño estuviera aquí....

-Algun dia volvera.Este segura madre.-Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y marchandose,dejando a la reina sumida en sus recuerdos.

-Sakura, he pensado en lo que me dijo Anyuu....queria que te entrenase y seria bueno,si es cierto que te tendras que enfrentar a tantos peligros...

-Entranarme en que?-Pregunto inocentemente.

-En artes marciales y tecnica con la espada.

-Oh!!yo se un poco de espada,pues  Yukito me enseñaba cuando era chica.-Dijo mientras le salía una sonrisa en la cara al recordar el nombre del chico al que quiso por muecho tiempo.

-Quien es ese Yukito?-Pregunto,recelosamente.No le habia gustado el "interes" que la chica habia mostrado

-Oh...es el primer soldado de mi reino,el y su hermano Yue...ambos son mis primos.-Siguio sonrojandose.Ahora que lo pensaba,se habia enamorado de su primo y eso no estaba bien....

-Y porque te sonrojas?Acaso el te gustaba?-Fruncio el ceño.No le gustaba NADA esa situación.

"Como se habra dado cuenta???????"-Bueno esto....eh....-"le dire la verdad"- Si ...pero ya no!!-Casi grito.No queria que pensara mal de ella.

-Vamos a descansar-Dijo a modo de respuesta y se bajo del caballo sentandose en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en un arbol.

Pensamientos de Shaoran

Por que?No lo entiendo....No se que me pasa pero me aterra la idea de que a ella le guste otro....Me gusta a mi?Pero que estoy hablando!!Es una princesa y yo solo un soldado....si fuese de su estatus...quizas.....No no!Eso nunca ocurrira.

Pero mirala!!Su pelo,es precioso y esos ojos me vuelven loco.Tiene la sonrisa mas bonita del mundo... Y solo con su roce tiemblo....

Fin del pensamiento de Shaoran

No se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se estaba acercando a ella

Pensamiento de Sakura

Se habra cabreado conmigo?No soportaria la idea de que estuviera molesto...debajo de esa coraza es tan bueno...

Eh...se esta acercando a  mi....que ojos mas bonitos.....Y su piel,sus musculos.... Cuando sonrie ,aunque pocas veces,me siento especial....Por que?

Que esta pasando?

Fin del pensamiento de Sakura

Shaoran perdido en sus pensamientos se acerco a ella y la abrazo mientras ella depositaba su cabeza en el pecho de el.

Ella sentia las manos del chico acariciandole el pelo.

"Eh,que estoy haciendo????bueno.parece que no se ha dado cuenta,seguire asi" penso shaoran.

Pero estaba muy equivocado,sakura si se habia dado cuenta y estaba totalmente roja,pero no se queria mover.

Le gustaba el contacto con el,la hacia sentir tan segura.

-Ejem Ejem....-Se escucho una voz entre la maleza.

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y sakura grito de emocion.

-Sakura Kinomoto?Keroberos a su servicio,he venido para ayudarla.

-Un unicornio!!!-Grito esta y se abalanzo sobre el animal,cogiendolo del cuello.

A shaoran y a keroberos solo les callo una gota por el cuello.Esa chica estaba loca cuando queria.

-Te llamare kero,te gusta?di que si.

-Bu...bueno....-dijo el unicornio,estaba sorprendido,menuda chiquilla.

Entonces el se separo de ella y se miraron a los ojos.

El caballo se perdio en los ojos verdes de ella y la princesa en los ojos amarillos del animal.Entonces comenzaron a brillar y un remolino de viento los rodeo...

-Que esta pasando?-Exclamo Shaoran

-Soy el elemento aire.-Dijo  una mujer vestida de ropa blanca con reflejos azulados.

Y sin decir mas se interno en el cuerpo de sakura,que estaba perpleja.

-Pero...si ni siquiera he podido despertar el fuego...

-Que ha pasado?-Se oyo la voz del angel de cabello negro.

-Se ve que estaban hechos el uno para el otro,al estar juntos han invocado demasiada magia,y el elemento aire ha despertado.

-Dos elementos en un mismo dia-Se le abrieron los ojos heno mente viendo como se aparecia la igura del angel plateado

-Nunca imagine que pudiese tener tanto poder.Bueno,he de irme,mi otro yo comienza a notar que algo raro esta sucediendo,últimamente ya no solo despierto en la noche,si no de dia tambien.

-Esta bien...Yo seguire aquí cuidando un poco esto hasta que vuelvas.-e hizo una reverencia.

-Adios Nadeshico...-Se perdio la voz en la distancia.

-He de llegar.Tengo que ver a Eriol...tanto poder me asusta-Hablaba sola una mujer que galopaba lo mas rapido que podia.

Comenzo a sentir una energia conocida y corrio aun mas.

-Tomoyo,quedate aquí,ahora vengo....

-Pe...pero...-El chico se habia marchado del palacio corriendo.

Eran demasiadas cosas para un solo dia.... Pero era cierto...Anyuu estaba alli.

Cogio su caballo y a trote ligero se dirigio hacia donde sentia la energia,internandose por el bosque.

Vio entonces un resplandor y fue hacia alli .A lo lejos la vio.Era ella.Alzo una mano a modo de saluda y al mujer contesto.

Una vez cerca ambos bajaron del caballo.

-Lo has sentido?-Pregunto ella.Eriol asintio.-Es demasiado poder...sabes lo que sucederia si ella....si ella no lo llegase a controlar?

-Es muy fuerte...lo he sentido.

-Si....pero por circunstancias hay momentos en que puedes no controlar todo el poder...y si el suyo se descontrola....podria ocurrir una desgracia.

-Kaho tambien hha venido...deveriamos de ayudar?-La mujer nego con la cabeza.

-Ella sola tiene que superar el reto,no podeos interferir demasiado.....

-Entonces,solo nos queda esperar no crees Anyuu?No te atormentes....Por que no te quedas en mi casa unos dias?

-Esta bien,vamos.

-Pero antes me gustaria presentarte a alguien.-Y el chico monto en caballo y seguido de la maestra se dirigio hacia palacio donde Tomoyo le estaba esperando.

-Bien sakura,lo que acaba de suceder demuestra el gran poder que tienes,ahora nos toca a nosotros entrenarlo.-Dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Li,ese chico no le gustaba.....

-Entonces descansemos un rato y asi podremos hablar con mayor tranquilidad-Dijo el soldado mirando tambien mal al unicornio....Parecia que no se llevaban nada bien.....

Despues de un rato ya estaban todos sentados alrededor de un fuego.Estaban cocinando un poco de comida que tenian mientras sakura sacaba unas bebidas de su bolsa.

-Y bien kero...como podemos entrenarlos?

-Lo primero es que despiertes a los poderes....podrias hacerlo ahora.Despues deveriamos ir mirando el libro,y aprendiendo algunos hechizos.Porque...tienes el libro verdad?

-Oh si claro!-La chica se levanto y fue hacia otra bolsa y saco el pequeño libro rosa ,con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Shaoran la miraba embelesado sin que nadie se diese cuenta.Con el calor del fuego la princesa se habia quitado la capa y estaba con la preciosa ropa china,algo justada a su cuerpo,dejando ver un poco su figura.(No mucho xk recuerden que es una epoca en donde eso estaba mal visto).

La chica volvio a sentarse en la fogata y lo abrio,pero no por la primera pagina si no al azar. "Casualmente" se abrio por la pagina donde estaban los conjuros para invocar los poderes.

Entonces comenzo a leer en voz alta,haciendo una pequeña mezcla de los dos conjuros

-Yo sakura,dueña de los elementos del fuego y el aire,os invoco a vosotros,dadme vuestro  poder,haced que pueda manejarlo,ayudadme a utilizarlo para el bien,brindadme vuestra fuerza

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a cerrarse y un increible poder comenzo a sentirse .El fuego que habian encendido comenzo a crecer y el viento soplo muy fuerte.Los arboles se movian con violencia pero ella y sus amigos estaban protegidos,no les pasaba nada.

Las dos figuras comenzaron a crearse y sin decir nada el fuego y el viento rodearon a sakura en circulos cada vez mas pequeños hasta que se fundieron con ella.

La princesa abrio los ojos y sonrio.Estaba feliz.Por un momento penso que quizas no lo conseguiria pero su instinto le dijo que si.

-Sakura....jamás pense que se pudieran despertar dos poderes a la vez....cada vez me dejas mas sorprendido....

La chica se levanto y comenzo a dar saltos de alegria.Al unicornio le cayo una gotita y el soldado sonrio.No podia evitar esa sonrisa siempre que la miraba.Si ella era feliz...el lo era...¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

Notas de la autora

Este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los otros.Espero que les guste pero si teneis algun comentario decidmelo en un review ,ya sea bueno o malo o una tonteria OK?

Un beso

Cordobessainlovehotmail.com


	8. cap 7

La noche ya habia caido.En un hermoso bosque se divisaba el fuego de una candela que alumbraba a dos personas y tres? Caballos.....Todos dormian menos la chica que estaba hojeando un libro rosa pequeñito.

Sakura leia por encima intentando memorizar todos los conjuros mientras Li dormia silenciosamente,el unicornio roncaba sonoramente y los dos caballos dormitaban como simples animales.

Shaoran comenzo a moverse,pero la princesa no se dio cuenta.

Por fin este abrio los ojos y un poco desconcertado al principio,consiguió situarse.

Se quedo maravillado ante esa vista.La lus del fuezo iluminaba a sakura como si fuera una diosa....y esa belleza.... Los ojos tenian un brillo especial y la cara mostraba concentración.Se dio cuenta entonces que ella estaba leyendo.

Se levanto y apoyo sus amnos en los hombros de ella que se sobresalto.

-Que haces despierta tan tarde?Deverias descansar.

-Oh...estoy bien...solo queria leer esto un poco.

El soldado sonrio y la chica quedo maravillada

"Es tan apuesto" Pensaba ella mientras miraba sus ojos.El fuego ondeaba al viento por lo que la luz bailaba alrededor de ellos.

-Oye...ya que no puedes dormir...podriamos entrenar.Que te parece?

-Si!!!!-Grito ella mientras el hacia señas con el dedo de que se quedase callada.

Lo que menos queria era que se despertara el "estupido" unicornio.

Entonces la princesa se levanto.

-Ponte algo mas comodo,no querras ensuciar esa ropa.Te espero alli-Y señalo un un claro.Tambien habia alli un rio.

Sakura busco la ropa con la que habia salido de palacio,tan diminuta pero tan comoda,sobre todo para luchar.

Una vez vestida se fue donde Shaoran la estaba esperando.

Ambos al mirarse sintieron un escalofrio.

El soldado se habia quitado la camiseta y dejaba ver sus pectorales que a la luz de la luna le hacian PERFECTO.Mientras ella....bueno... Preciosa...lucia sus hermosas piernas y su vientre plano.Su cuerpo delgado y el pelo largo la hacia parecer un angel.

-Empezemos-dijo shaoran cogiendo su espada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aun no han llegado a su destino...pero pronto,muy pronto lo haran y entonces acabaran con ella!!!-Grito lleno de felicidad el hombre...pero no una felicidad normal...era una felicidad cruel,tan cruel como era el.

Estaba sentado en un magnifico sillo en penumbras cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Es hora de irse?-Y se puso se pie,abrio la puerta y se dirigio a la salida donde un imponente carruaje le esperaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Touya....creia que la petición de mano seria alli y la boda aquí.... Que se supone que estas haciendo?

-Bueno padre...solo queria venir para hablar sobre los ultimos arreglos y ....

-Tu no pintas nada.Eso es alo que estoy organizando yo con el señor Mitzuki....-El rostro de Touya comenzo a ponerse rojo de ira pero no dijo nada mas.

Cuando salio de la habitacion se encontro a Kaho que le estaba esperando.

-que dice tu padre?

-Creo que es mejor que nos marchemos,dentro de unos dias sera la pedida y aquí no hacemos nada....-La mujer asintio y mandaron a un sirviente que preparara el carruaje.

Entonces sonaron las trompetas y se abrieron las puertas dejando paso a dos soldados,los soldados daiduji.

-Touya!-Exclamo Yukito que fue a abrazar a su primo y beso la mano de su novia.

Sin embargo Yue solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se marcho a descansar.

-Que le pasa?-Pregnto Touya receloso.

-No se....últimamente esta aun mas distante....incluso se ha desmayado...creo que deveria de verlo un medico...

-Estas aquí?Traes una contestación?-retumbo una voz por la entrada del castillo.

Yukito avanzo con la carta en la mano y se la dio al rey.Cuando este la toco en sus ojos se vio por un segundo un brillo extraño...terrorifico.

Sin decir mas se marcho a su despacho dejando tristes a los presentes.

"Ha cambiado tanto" penso el principe apesadumbrado.Cada vez estaba mas seguro de que su padre tendria que dejar de gobernar...su reino se iba a pique y el no podia hacer nada....o quizas si?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en su despacho el rey estaba leyendo la carta.

---------Pensamiento del rey----------

Entonces va a venir...me alegro.Juntos haremos que todo se solucione... El lo solucionara todo...mi hija volvera y secasara con el...como el quiere....no puedo negarme a sus deseos ...y tampoco quiero jajaja

------------Fin del pensamiento -----------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dejame salir!!No quiero que hagas eso...loo estas destruyendo todo....dejame salir de aquí...quiero volver con ellos...no quiero ser asi.... Pero cada vez tengo menos resistencia...me estoy volviendo loco.... Y lo unico que hacia que aguantara se ha ido.... Donde estaras????

Se oia la voz de un hombre que antes habia resultado ser muy apuesto.Estaba encerrado en un lugar oscuro...pero como podria salir de alli?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eriol!!han vuelto a venir mis hermanos....corre...-Decia Tomoyo mientras tiraba de la mano de su novio saliendo de los jardines del palacio.Pero no habian llegado a la gran construcción cuando el soldado Yukito habia salido.

-Te estaba buscando-Dijo mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente.-Buenas-Dijo apretando la mano de Eriol con cordialidad a la que el respondio de la misma forma.

-Y Yue????-Pregunto mirando a todos lados por si lo veia.

-Esta descansando...no se encuentra nada bien...creo que deveria de ir a un medico...Y mama?ella podra buscar uno.

-Aun no ha venido-dijo tomoyo preocupada...ya era raro que su hermano se encontrara mal...era tan fuerte.

-Yo soy medico...si quereis puedo mirarle....

-Si!!!!!-Grito Tomoyo que se avalanzo a Eriol como muestra de agradecimiento mientras lo abrazaba....ese chico era fenomenal.

-Bueno,ya es bastante tarde...acostemonos.-Dijo Yukito dando a entender que su hermana tenia que despedirse y esta asi lo hizo,dandole un suave beso en los labios a su novio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el claro del bosque estaban los chicos.No estaba muy lejos del palacio pero si habia una franja horaria que hacia que ellos estuvieran mas de noche.

Shaoran ya habia sacado su espada pero se dio cuenta de que la princesa no tenia.

-Ese no es problema.Espadium-Dijo la princesa y en su mano aparecio una preciosa espada cristalina cuyo mango era rosa y con signos de la luna,el sol y las estrellas.-Oh...es preciosa....-Hasta ella se habia sorprendido.

-Empecemos entonces ya.

Poco a poco los sonidos de las espadas se hacian mas fuertes.Chocaban entre si mientras sus dueños se esforzaban al maximo.

"Es mas buena de lo que pensaba" se decia para si el soldado.No estaba peleando todo lo bien que podia.

"Vaya...ahora peleo mejor que antes" penso la princesa.

Siguieron peleando un buen rato corriendo por el bosque y volviendo al mismo lugar.

De vez en cuando shaoran se subia a un arbol e incitaba a la princesa que hiciera lo mismo.

Al principio le costo pero poco a poco fue haciendolo bien.

De repente Sakura resbalo.Sus ojos se abrieron heno mente pues estaba cayendo hacia atrás.Alzo su mano para agarrarse a lo primero que pudo que resulto ser shaoran que estaba distraido .Ambos cayeron hacia atrás,con la buena suerte de caer en el rio.La princesa habia resbalado pues la tierra estaba muy mojada.

Ambos se quedaron sentados aun sorprendidos hasta que ella se levanto y se puso de pie,riendose sin parar.

El soldado tambien salio.Los dos estaba chorrenado.Se miraron un momento que parecia eterno.

Los pantalones del chico que eran blancos de le ajustaron increíblemente marcando sus piernas.Pero lo mas espectacular era sakura.

Su minuscula ropa estaba mas ajustada imposible.

La respiracion la tenia agitada y shaoran no pudo evitar fijarse en como sus senos subian y bajaban al compas de la respiracion.Se notaban dos botoncitos y la forma exacta de los pechos.Y los pantalones no era menos.se le habian ajustado mucho reafirmando sus gluteos.

El soldado comenzo a sonrojarse.No podia evitarlo,se sentia atraido por ella.Entonces miro su rostro...era bellisima.Sus ojos verdes le llamaban y poco a poco se fueron acercando ,cada vez menos distancia.

Sakura tambien estaba embobada.No podia negarlo...sentia una atraccion por el,muy distinta a lo que habia sentido antes y no se nego por eso a acercarse tambien.

Los labios de ambos estaban separados por milimetros hasta que el soldado no aguanto mas,la cogio de la cintura y la beso.Al principio un beso suave ,un simple roce.Pero el contacto con los suaves labios de ella,carnosos le desperto un instinto salvaje al que ella respondio.

Sus lenguas se unieron y ella abrazaba tambien al chico las manos de ambos acariciaban las espaldas desesperados por los nuevos sentimientos que tenian...amor y deseo....

Entonces Shaoran se separo,la mirmo un momento a los ojos.Las esmeraldas de la princesa mostraban confusion.Por que el soldado se apartaba de repelente?

Pero mas confundida se quedo cuando el chico se marcho,dejandola sola.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse ,que habia hecho?Acaso el chico pensaba mal de ella?Bueno,quizas habia sido un poco lanzada....

-Oh no...que he hecho!!Le he besado y ahora no querra saber nada mas de mi.

Callo de rodillas al suelo y no aguanto mas.Comenzo a llorar con la cabeza gacha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y sakura?-Pregunto el unicornio que acababa de despertar y vio como un enfurecido shaoran se tumbaba en su "cama".

El soldado ni si quiera respondio.Simplemente te quedo boca arriba mirando las estrellas.

"Que he hecho"Pensaba shaoran medio triste medio cabreado consigo mismo "Ella...ella es perfecta y yo....yo no soy nadie!!Solo un soldado,y nunca podria darle nada,pues sirvo al hombre al que ella pertenece....No puedo darsela,eso no....pero tampoco puedo enamorarme de ella.Lo mejor sera que hable con ella lo menos posible,pues no se si podre contenerme....Ahora se que siento algo por ella.No estoy muy seguro,pero se que es algo que no deveria sentir.Si yo fuera de la realeza....si su padre me diera permiso...pero no,nada de esto es asi...pero que estoy hablando?Si ni si quiera ella sentira nada por mi.Se habra asustado por mi comportamiento"

Entonces escucho ruidos.Sakura volvio del lugar donde habian estado entrenando.Ya kero se habia dormido y no le pregunto que donde habia estado.El simplemense te hizo el dormido.Aun no queria enfrentarse a ella....Lo mejor era actuar al dia siguiente como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

.................................................

Comenzo a hacerse de dia.Los rayos de sol iluminaban las tierras y los primeros pajaros salian a cantar.

La luz del sol molestaba a una bella chica que dormia en el bosque.Poco a poco abrio los ojos y se encontro a Shaoran sentado,preparando todo para marchar.

-Nos tenemos que ir-Fue todo lo que dijo Shaoran,no dijo nada mas.

Cuando Sakura fue a decirle algo sobre lo de anoche este se marcho dejandola con la palabra en la boca y lo ojos otra vez a punto de llorar.

-Vamos sakura,monta en mi,y llegaremos antes.

La princesa asintio y se monto sobre kero.

Acaricio el cuerno del unicornio y dijo unas palabras y el cuerno desparecio dejando a kero muy confundido.

-Si ven que eres un unicornio estamos perdidos.Ahora solo pareces un caballo,aunque muy bello-Dijo sonriendo al ver que el animal se molestaba.El era "muy superior" a los tontos caballos.

Shaoran se subio en su caballo y llevo de las riendas al que antes habia utilizado sakura.Pensaba venderlo y asi sacar algun dinero para pasar aunque solo fuese una noche en una cama,o por lo menos comprar comida,aunque comida precisamente no les hacia falta.

Sin decir palabra comenzo a galopar y sakura,triste le siguió.

El unicornio noto lo que le pasaba a su ama,pero no entendia el motivo de su tristeza.Solo sabia que aquel mocoso tenia la culpa.Se las iba a hacer pagar.Con lo buena que era la princesa!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Su majestad,ya hemos llegado.Antes de lo previsto.

Hoyki asintio y se bajo de su carruaje.

Se oyeron trompetas por todos lados y le abrieron la gran puerta.Un hombre de gafas estaba esperandolo y lo saluda con una sonrisa maligna.

Le invito a pasar.El rey Kinomoto ordeno que subieran el equipaje a la habitacion que le habia preparado y se marcho a su despacho donde podrian hablar tranquilos.

-Y bien...su hija.Sabe algo de ella?

-Aun no,pero se que Shaoran Li esta con ella.

-Bien....me puedo fiar de ese muchacho,o eso creo.Pero es mejor que envies a alguien mas a buscarla...una amiga suya....no se.

-Podria mandar a Tomoyo...seguro que estara encantada.

Y una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Fujiyata.Salio del despacho sin cerrar la puerta y corrio hacia la habitacion de Sonomi,la cual acababa de llegar.

-Tu hija,partira ahora mismo en busca de sakura.Es una orden.

Sonomi entrecerro los ojos.Como odiaba a aquel hombre.

"Solo obedecere por el bien de mi sobrina" penso la mujer mientras se dirigía hacia la habitacion de su hija.Acababa de llegar y ni la habia saludado.Ademas le habian dicho que uno de sus hijos estaba enfermo,asi que tendria que preguntarle.

Camino un momento por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta de madera clara y llamo.

En unos segundos la cabeza de cabellera oscura salio a recibirla.Al verla sonrio y la abrazo.

-Mama,te he hechado de menos.

-Y yo hija...pero desgraciadamente tienes que irte.

-Que?-Dijo ella.No,no podia irse.

-Tienes que buscar a Sakura.El rey asi lo pide.Es por el bien de tu prima.

Tomoyo no sabia que hacer.Todos habian decidido dejarla sola,que enfrentara sus problemas....pero no podia desobedecer a su madre.

-Quizas sea una buena idea-Se escucho la voz masculina de Eriol.

Entonces Sonomi se dio cuenta de que no estaban solas.Estaba Eriol y sus dos hijos.Yukito preocupado y Yue muy enojado.

-Que haceis todos aquí?-Pregunto bastante sorprendida.

-Estos,que estan empeñados en que estoy enfermo,pero estoy bien-Y sin mas se fue dando un portazo dejando a todos con una gotita....menudo carácter tenia Yue Tsukishiro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pero que le pasa?Yo no he hecho nada malo para que me trate con esa indiferencia...por que me odia?Pense que ya habia conseguido que fuesemos amigos y de repente le bese.O el me beso?No...el no pudo ser...si no no estaria enfadado.O si?" Pensaba sakura.Estaba muy despistada y kero iba pensando en comida.

Ninguno de los dos noto que habia una piedra y el unicornio tropezo.Sakura salio disparada pegand un fuerte grito y dando a parar al suelo.Pero este se abrio y la princesa comenzo a caer.La tierra se fue ablandando hasta que ella callo en un lugar blandito,sin hacerse daño.

-Por fin-Dijo sakura en voz baja.Delante suya tenia una chica vestida de marron...el elemento tierra....ya los tenia a todos.

-Yo no necesito que despiertes mi poder,solo entrare en ti...formare parte de ti sin ningun conjuro.

Y sin decir mas sakura salio a la superficie pero no vio nada.Una enorme masa de polvo la rodeaba y se metia en su cuerpo por su boca,pero aun asi ella podia respirar.No se ahogaba.

Shaoran estaba angustiado.Tenia un nudo en su pecho.Que habia pasado con la princesa?Miraba fieramente a Kero.Los dos echaban rayos por los ojos pero entonces se calmaron.

Sakura habia aparecido.estaba perfectamente.

Una sonrisa aparecia en su rostro

-Tengo el ultimo elemento...ya no queda nada!!

-Bueno...no es por ser aguafiestas pero tienes que entrenar y despertar tu poder.

-Mi poder?Pense que con tener los elementos...

-Eso no es todo,pero yo no puedo darte todos los detalles.Por eso tenemos que llegar al palacio de los Li.-Respondio el unicornio que se puso de forma que la princesa pudiese subir.

La sonrisa habia desaparecido de su rostro.Ademas Shaoran no estaba ni contento,si quiera la habia felicitado.

-Tranquila....esta misma tarde llegaremos al palacio.

La princesa asintio y miro de reojo al soldado.Estaba a su lado pero ni si quiera la miraba.O eso pensaba ella pues estaba muy equivocada.

Shaoran no perdia ninguno de sus movimientos.Mas ahora,después del susto.

Su corazon se habia acelerado haciendole un nudo.Empezo a sudar y a pasarlo mal.Pues se habia asustado de verdad.Pero ya todo habia pasado.Ella estaba bien y el seguiria apartandose de ella,pues era lo mejor.

Ademas,tenian que llegar pronto al palacio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Me alegra tanto que me vayas a acompañar.

Eriol asintio.El tambien estaba feliz,aunque no estaba seguro de que lo que estaban haciendo estuviera bien.

Se montaron en los caballos y marcharon,despidiendose con la mano de todos los del palacio.

Cuando ya estaban bastante alejados Eriol alzo la mano y en su frente aparecio una vista totalmente distinta de un palacio,que no era el suyo.

Ambos atravesaron el portal apareciendo en el lugar que antes habian visto.

Eriol corrio aun mas y Tomoyo le seguia.Una vez frente a la puerta llamaron con la campana que tenia.

-Quien es?-Grito una voz de un guardia.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa y Tomoyo Daidujy.-Hablo eriol

-Que quereis?-Pregunto el guarda receloso.Le sonaban ambos nombres.

-Soy la sobrina del rey Kinomoto-Dijo entonces Tomoyo.-He de hablar con la reina.

La cabeza del guardia desaparecio y ellos pensaban que no les iban a abrir pero entonces la puerta se abrio lentamente.

-Pasad-Dijo el guardia,apenas un chico de 18 años.

Ellos bajaron de los caballos y continuaron el camino a pie.

Miraron atrás.No se habian dado cuenta de que el palacio estaba en la cima de una montaña y a los pies el reino,o por lo menos su capital.

Caminaron por un extenso jardin,precioso,lleno de flores y arboles,hasta que llegaron a la gran puerta principal.

Una doncella les abrio invitandolos a pasar al vestibulo.

-Que quereis?-Dijo una educada voz,aunque se notaba nerviosa,no esperaba visitas.Pero intentaba disimular su asombro cosa que hacia bastante bien.

Tomoyo y Eriol se dieron cuenta de que era la reina por lo que hicieron una reverencia.

-Tomoyo Daiduyi y Eriol Hiraguizawa-Se presento el muchachoNecesitabamos hablar con usted.

La reina asintio y les indico que la siguieran por un esplendido pasillo,hasta llegar a lo que parecia un despacho.

Se sento en el sillon principal e indico a sus invitados,que habian dejado las maletas en el vestibulo,que se sentaran.Estos hicieron caso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya mismo llegamos-Decia sakura en voz baja.Estaba deseosa de saber.Que estaba pasando?Le habian dicho que solo tenia que conseguir los 4 elementos y entrenarse.....ahora que tendria que hacer?

-Podrias dejar de quejarte-Dijo Li lo mas borde que pudo.Sakura sintio como su corazon se rompia, el...tambien

Pero tenia que ser asi,iba a intentar alejarse de ella y que mejor que hacer que lo odiara....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y bien?-Pregunto la bella mujer,aunque ya mayor,de cabello negro.

-Me andare sin rodeos...-Dijo Eriol-Ella es la sobrina del rey Kinomoto-Hizo una pausa al ver que los ojos de aquella mujer se habrian enormemente.-Su prima,la princesa....ha escapado.

-Eso me dijeron.

-Ella es la heredera de los poderes milenarios...es la elegida.-Entonces los ojos si que se le abrieron.Quedo muda,eso nunca lo habria pensando.-Mire...siento una energia maligna alrededor del rey...ahora mismo esta con el Hoyki...sabe lo que eso puede significar?Si sakura se llegase a casar con el...todo estaria perdido.Por eso ella escapo....y el soldado la sigue...pero vienen hacia aquí,porque usted los ayudara...Pero devemos atacar al reino Kinomoto.

Tomoyo se estremecio.Era su reino,pero sabia que era lo mejor.

-Bien,lo que me has dicho,me ha dejado sorprendida...siento una fuerte magia en ti....-Ella se callo pero nadie hablo.-Bien,me tengo que ir...tenia pensado ir a ver al rey Kinomoto pero lo mejor sera buscar a los consejeros...por ahora os ofrezco mi casa y dare instrucciones de que vuestros amigos tambien sean acogidos...cuando venga os dare noticias.

Los tres se despidieron y fueron hacia el vestibulo donde una doncella cogia las maletas y los guio hasta unas habitaciones que estaban contiguas,asi estarian mas cerca.

Ieran mando llamar a su asistenta personal y prepararon el carruaje.Era por la tarde cuando ella ya monto y salio del palacio.No fue por la ciudad,si no por el bosque.

Mando al cochero que fuera lo mas rapido posible.Pero entonces las sintio.Sintio esas dos energias....y una especialmente familiar....Pero ahora no era el momento de pararse,sabia que una era la elegida...pero la otra...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No-Gimio shaoran y callo del caballo.Sakrua bajo corriendo para ayudarlo pero entonces esto se aparto y volvio a subir,sin decir lo que le habia pasado,aunque como explicarlo si ni si quiera el lo sabia.

Habia sentido algo...una presencia...que el conocia.Entonces empezo a dolerle la cabeza y callo.

Sakura monto en su caballo con la mirada perdida.

Solo desperto de su ensimismamiento cuando kero hablo.

-Alli esta el palacio.

Los muchachos alzaron la vista y shaoran lo sintio.

Sintio un nudo en su estamago,presion en su pecho,y empezo a correr camino al palacio,seguido de sakura que no entendia nada.....

-------------Notas de la autora-----------

Bien...la verdad es que me dejais pocos reviews asi que no se si os esta gustando o no el fic.Yo de verdad lo hago con mucha ilusion pero....parece que interesa a pocos.Eso si,quiero agradecer a todos los que si me apoyais.Muchas gracias,supongo que 19 reviews no esta tan mal pero........Bueno da igual,dejo de comeros la oya con mis penas....si os gusta la historia pues mejor pero si no ....yo voy a seguir escribiendola...solo que a quien os interese...si mandais comentarios la continuare antes OK?jeje

Un beso


	9. cap 8

-Quien es?-grito un guardia desde lo alto de una torre junto a la entrada al palacio.

-Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto-Grito tambien shaoran.

El guardia casi se cae de su asiento.No...no podia ser...si fuese el...no llegaria asi.aunk despues de tantos años...

-Puede abrir?-Dijo sakura lo mas dulce que pudo

"La princesa Kinomoto...con Shaoran Li?Mejor no preguntar.Tal vez sea otro Li... O no se.Bajare a abrirles"

Cuando la puerta se abrio la princesa quedo sorprendida.Ese palacio era muy bello,muy puro.No como el suyo...que antes si lo era pero ahora se sentia en el un aura oscura,tenebrosa,que hacia el paisaje mucho mas feo.

-Pase-Dijo el guardia haciendo salir de sus pensamientos a la princesa que se dio cuenta de que Shaoran ya no estaba ahi,con ella.

Habia corrido por todos los jardines hasta llegar a la puerta principal llamando freneticamente.

"Este sitio...que esta pasando aquí?" No podia dejar de preguntarse eso mismo.Le era tan familiar....

La puerta la abrio una doncella que le invito a pasar a el y a sakura,que acababa de llegar.

-Teniamos ordendes de que vendrian.Dejen sus maletas aqui y los caballos los cogeran-Dijo la sirvienta.

-Cuiden mucho de Kero,come mucho-Dijo la princesa con un tono casi infantil acariciando el lomo del unicornio.

Los dos miraban a todos lados,sintiendo cosas distintas.

Para Sakura era muy hermoso estar ahi,ademas que la doncella era muy educada y amable.

Shaoran por su parte aun no podia con su asombro,por que le dolia estar en aquel lugar?

Y entonces 6 personas llegaron a la habitacion.5 de ellas mujeres y un chico,que se limito a sonreir viendo como cuatro de ellas corrian hacia los nuevos invitados alrededor de ellos.

Empezaron con sakura y no dejaron de decir lo bella que se veia.

-Eres tan dulce...nunca imagine que la hija del rey Kinomoto fuera buena...-Decia una mientras sonreia y la pellizcaba a lo que sakura estaba muy asustada.

-Ya nos hicieron eso a nosotros antes-Dijo entonces una voz que la "desperto" por asi decirlo.

-Tomoyo!-Grito la princesa y se avalanzo hacia su prima que sonreia dulcemente.Se alegraba de que estuviera bien pues habia pasado mucho miedo por ella en los dias que se habia escapado.

Y entonces se fijo en el chico que la sonreia de forma enigmatica.

-Tu...tu...

-Ya hablaremos despues Sakura....-Dijo tuteandola mientras la besaba en la mano.

Entonces se giraron a ver lo que ocurria pues en la habitacion habia mucho silencio.

Las cuatro mujeres miraban medio asustadas al soldado.No sabian por que pero les daba un buen presentimiento.Y shaoran tampoco sabia como actuar.Le daba la sensacion de que las conocia pero eso era imposible.O no?

-Bien...sera mejor que os lleve a vuestras habitaciones-Dijo una mujer regordeta vestida de uniforme de doncella.

Sin decir mas comenzo a andar y shaoran y sakura la siguieron de cerca,algo mas de lejos Eriol y Tomoyo,mientras las cuatro hermanas aun estaban paradas mirando al soldado como se alejaba.

-Se parece tanto a el....Y se llama igual....

-Pero no puede ser.Si no se acordaria.Mejor de comernos la cabeza no?No intentemos ver a nuestro hermano en sitios donde no esta...-Dijo una de ellas y se fue a su habitacion donde se encerro y comenzo a llorar.Se sentia TAN culpable.....

Pero sabia que no podia hacer nada...Algun dia lo encontraria y entonces todos sus problemas se solucionarian y dejaria de estar tan amargada.

Su prima por fin podria volver de aquel sufrimiento...tendria que haber ido ella al palacio de Hoyki pero Meiling se enfado... Como no tenia magia queria hacer algo util.Pero y si estaba sufriendo?Y todo por SU culpa.

"Si te hubiese vigilado mejor"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien,esta sera tu habitacion-Dijo refierendose a la de Sakura,estaba pegada a la de Tomoyo y habia una puerta que las comunicaba,asi podrian verse.-Y esta es la suya-Salio sin darles tiempo si quiera a observala y fue hacia la que ocuparia shaoran,contigua a la de Sakura.

Y entonces la doncella se fue.

-Quiero descansar-Dijo shaoran y los "hecho" cerrando la puerta.

Le dolia la cabeza y se sentia muy frustado.Sakura solo agacho la cabeza y puso una mirada triste que no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los acompañantes que tenia.

-Por que no vamos a hablar?-Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa amable intentando animar a su prima...tenia que hablar con ella a solas y saber que le pasaba.-Tenemos cosas que contarte.

-Si.Vamos-Intento animarse la chica pues aun tenia ciertas dudas de lo que hacia su prima en casa de Ieran Li con Eriol...aquel chico con quien hablo intentando conectar con el mago Clow.

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitacion de Sakura.Y entonces esta si se paro a verla detenidamente.

Tenia una cama de matrimonio muy bella,en tonalidades rosas,un escritorio con un precioso sillon,una mecedora y un tocador con un pequeño taburete.Era hermosa,con cortinas entre rosas y blancas.

Se sento en la cama,que estaba muy blandita y Tomoyo la acompaño mientras Eriol se sentaba en el sillon de la mesa.

-Bien,ya que estamos todos...hablaremos.Sakura,como sabras y t acordaras soy Eriol....la reencarnacion de Cloe.Mi antiguo yo dejo los poderes milenarios en tus manos,y veo que los estas despertando.

-Pero se supone que solo tenia que encontrar los 4 elementos...-Interrumpio ella.Ese tema la estaba volviendo loca.

-No solo eso.... Además tienes que despertar todo tu poder...como poseedora de los poderes milenarios.

-Y como se hace eso?-Intervino Tomoyo.

-Tiene que entrenar mucho,y llegado el momento...solos despertaran.

Las chicas quedaron confundidas,con grandes gotas en las cabezas.

-Bueno....-dijo sakura intentando reponerse.-y vosotros de que os conoceis,que haceis aquí?

-Sakura...el es mi prometido!!Pronto nos casaremos.Y vinimos porque tu padre...mando buscarte.Hoyki esta en el reino.

La princesa abrio los ojos enormemente.Por una parte estaba sorprendida de que ese chico fuera el prometido de su prima,y por otra estaba aterrada de que en su casa estuviera aquel malvado rey,mas aun,que la estuvieran buscando....Pero no,no la encontrarian.

-Bien,me retiro,os dejo hablar a solas-Dijo Eriol besando la mano de sakura y después dando un dulce y suave beso en los labios de Tomoyo.

Sakura no pudo mas que sonrojarse y recordad el accidente de anoche con Shaoran.....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No puedo creerlo....Sakura Kinomoto se ha escapado...y tu?la guardas en tu casa?Eso podria llevar a la guerra.-Dijo uno de los tantos hombres que habia en la reunion.Era mayor y se notaba en sus canas.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que vayamos a la guerra...no podemos permitir que Hoyki se adueñe de todo...y sabeis que si se une con el rey Kinomoto...sera el FIN.-Exclamo Ieran Li muy cabreada.Esos viejos tontos eran demasiado tradicionales.

Pero sus palabras les hicieron callar.Sabian que tenia razon pero les daba miedo...y si perdian?

-Pero...como sera la batalla?-Pregunto uno,de los mas jóvenes.

-Podemos atacar el dia de su boda....estara bajo de guardia en las ciudades porque toda estara con el en la fiesta.

-Pero y Sakura?No podemos dejar que se casen....-Volvio a interrumpir la señora Li.Solo se preocupaban por ellos y los sentimientos de la princesa que?

-Esta bien...alguien podria ir a rescatarla en el ultimo momento.

Ya no hubo mas objeciones....después de que la princesa entrenara un tiempo llevarian a cabo el plan....

Pero Ieran se levanto de golpe.Tenia un nudo en el pecho y aunque sabia que era peligroso el conjuro que estaba utilizando se teletransporto,dejando a todos los consejeros sorprendidos por su actitud.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrio la puerta lentamente y asomo la cabeza

"No hay nadie" penso y la abrio del todo,pasando por ella y dirigiendose al pasillo.

Siguio recto por un tiempo y entonces de repente paro.Delante tenia una puerta,que a gritos le decia abreme abreme.

Su curiosidad no pudo mas y la abrio.Se encontro con una enorme habitacion toda de verde.

Parecia mas bien de un niño,pues habia juguetes en las estanterias.Encendio una vela y se sento en la cama,observando todo a su alrededor.

Y entonces lo vio.Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente,las lagrimas se le saltaron y la vista se le nublo.Su cabeza no aguanto y se desmayo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que es eso!-Grito Sakura poniendose de pie.Sentia que Shaoran se habia devilitado pero tambien una energia en la casa que se habia teletransportado,que estaba cerca de donde shaoran se sentia.

Corrio por los pasillos lo mas rapido que pudo hasta que vio luz al fondo.Se asomo por una puerta que estaba habierta y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a una mujer imponente llorando agarrada a Shaoran que seguia desmayado.

Varias personas sintieron los llantos y los gritos por lo que subieron y se sorprendieron muchisimo.

-Madre....-Dijo Sheifa.

-Es el...es Shaoran-Fue lo unico que se pudo entender de los labios de Ieran mientras seguia llorando.

-No...no puede ser...si no se acordaria....-Dijo otra que no sabia si ponerse feliz ,asustada o triste.

-El...el perdio la memoria-Intervino sakura que no sabia de que estaban hablando,pero su corazon le dijo que tenia que hablar.

-Acostadlo y cuidadlo,esta desmayado pero esta bien-La mujer por fin se solto de shaoran y se abrazo a sus cuatro hijas.

Entonces se giro hacia sakura...

-Princesa...de que le conoces?

-Es...es el primer soldado de Hoyki pero el me ayudo a escapar y ....-Se quedo de piedra pues Ieran Li la habia abrazado.

-Aun no lo entiendes?El...el es mi hijo...que desaparecio hace muchos años.

Los ojos de sakura se abrieron enormemente al igual que los de Tomoyo,que tambien estaba ahí.

"Asi que ya se han dado cuenta" Sonrio Eriol enigmáticamente viendo el panorama.

Todos se retiraron hacia las habitaciones menos la señora Li y sus cuatro hijas que se quedaron en la habitacion donde se encontraba Shaoran,pues estaban muy emocionadas.

Sakura fue a su dormitorio pero justo antes de entrar Tomoyo la llamo.

-Sakura...me gustaria hablar contigo.

-Ahora no es momento Tomoyo...mañana hablamos.-Y sin decir mas se metio en su habitacion.Estaba muy triste....Si shaoran era de la realeza eso la dejaba a ella de lado totalmente....el podria tener a cualquier chica...por que precisamente la iba a querer a ella cuando su reino se venia abajo y su padre era tan malo?

Se metio entre las sabanas y una solitaria lagrima callo por su mejilla

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tenemos que avisar corriendo a Meiling...Ahora encaja todo...Este es el soldado del que ella nos hablaba....

-Claro,no lo reconocia pues esta muy cambiado-Dijo Feimi.

-Ni siquiera vosotras mis niñas lo reconocistes....Lo que no me explico es por que recordaba su nombre y no que era un principe y de nuestra familia?-La reina estaba extrañada...pero era algo que pronto averiguaria-Y ...por que estaba bajo ordenes de Hoyki?Shaoran....no puede ser malo.

-Si fuese malo no habria ayudado a la princesa a escapar-Intervino Futtie dando su opinión.

Entonces callaron pues shaoran comenzaba a moverse en la cama,frotandose los ojos.

Poco a poco se acostumbro a la penumbra y vio a las 5 mujeres ahí sentadas y entonces lo recordo....Recordo todo.

-Madre?Hermanas?-Susurro mientras las 5 comenzaban a soltar alguna que otra lagrima....

----------Notas de la autora-----

Espero que no les haya parecido corto.No se como este quedando pero a mi me gusta y la verdad no me paro mucho a retocarlo,solo lo escribo del tiron y lo que salga salio.A veces planeo escribir algo pero luego la historia se va por otros lados.

Agradeceros los reviews :

Selene Kiev

Realmente gracias por tu comentario.Ya te he agregado y espero hablar pronto otra vez.Ojala tambien te guste este capitulo ,como ves lo he actualizado pronto

Ghia-Hikari

Gracias a ti tambien por tu apoyo,espero no te defraude y te siga gustando

Sakki-chan

Me alegra que te guste.Tu fic a mi tambien me gusta mucho jeje

Buenos besos a todos


	10. cap 9

-Madre?Hermanas?-Susurro mientras las 5 comenzaban a soltar alguna que otra lagrima....

-------------------------- ----------------- ------------------------------

Ieran Li fue a abrazar a su hijo,el que,por fin después de tanto tiempo,habia aparecido.Queria hacerle tantas preguntas!

-Madre?Como es que me acuerdo ahora?Yo...yo no recordaba nada.Y ahora....ahora recuerdo todo.

-No lo se...pero tranquilo,que investigaremos.Ahora descansa,nosotras nos marchamos.-Dijo la mujer besando a su hijo en la frente.

Sus hermanas tambien le besaron y le dijeron adios dulcemente,mientras salian de la habitacion.

-No se como hablar con Meiling...pero de todos modos no es bueno que vuelva...ella es muy buena espia-Hablaba para si la mujer mientras se dirigia a su habitacion.-Le mandare una carta mañana

Pero entonces paro pues escucho tras una puerta a una chica gemir de tristeza,estaba llorando.

Levanto la mano y apunto la puerta en la que se hizo un circulo enorme dejando ver el interior sin que la chica lo viese.

Y alli estaba Sakura,llorando sin parar.

"Por que llorara?"Penso la mujer.Pero quito el hechizo y se marcho a su dormitorio,no era de buena educación espiar a los demas.Y ella estaba muy feliz por la llegada de su hijo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dia siguiente.....

-Aun no has recibido noticias?

-No...pero tranquilo,tardaran unas semanas o asi en encontrarla.Y entonces tendre noticias.

Hoyki se marcho dejando a Fujiyata solo en la habitacion,que pensaba muy cabreado con la "tonta de su hija".

"Te lo estoy dando todo" pensaba el "la oportunidad de estar con el mejor,el mas fuerte" Y no se daba cuenta de que su hija solamente queria ser feliz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No puede ser...o si...es muy buena idea,se lo tengo que decir a la princesa" pensaba la mujer perdiendo toda su compostura y corriendo hacia el dormitorio donde la noche anterior habiha visto llorar a la chica.

Llamo a la puerta y entro sin esperar una respuesta.

Sakura estaba despierta mirando al techo y cuando llego la mujer se puso de pie respetuosamente.

-A que se debe su visita?-Pregunto,se notaba la tristeza en su voz.

-Sakura...permiteme tutearte.Tenia que preguntarte algo.Tu hermano,es como tu padre?

-No claro que no...además el se va a casar pronto sabes?Quizas este siendo ya la pedida de mano...-Y entonces se dio cuenta de que los hechaba de menos.Pero Ieran Li no tenia tiempo para eso.

-Aun mejor...mira,te sere sincera.Estamos buscando la forma de derrotar a Hoyki...muchos piensan que lo mejor es el dia de tu boda.

-Que??-Se asusto ella-Yo no me quiero casar.

-Lo se ,lo se,por eso alguien ira a buscarte e impedira que te cases mientras tomamos el control de las ciudades y destruimos a Hoiky.Pero si el tiene ayuda de tu padre....el plan no saldria bien.Necesitamos que el deje de ser rey,al menos un tiempo.

-Entiendo.Quieres que mi hermano heche a mi padre y que gobierne el.-La mujer asintio.Sakura tenia miedo por su padre,al que aun queria a pesar de todo pero sabia que era lo mejor.-Entonces lo mejor sera esperar a que mi hermano se case.Yo volvere alli cuando quieran-Dijo sin animos.

-Es mejor que entrenes aquí,pues sino,sin tu poder,es imposible vencerles.Entiendes princesa?-Sakura asintio y la reina se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era salir de la habitacion.

La chica estaba demasiado deprimida,cosa que no era para nada buena pues su poder disminuiria y no podrian vencer.Pero que haria ella contra eso?Ni si quiera sabia que era lo que tenia tan triste a la princesa.

Se dirigio entonces a la habitacion del soldado,que ya habia despertado.

-Madre-Saludo shaoran cortésmente.Aun no se acostumbraba del todo pero lo llevaba bien.

La reina le contó lo que habian planeado.Tambien el tendria que fingir como soldado durante un tiempo,Sakura volveria a casa para la boda de su hermano,llevada por el y el rey le premiaria,conseguiria volver a algunos soldados de su parte y todo seria mas facil.

-Shaoran he notado que tu magia esta mas devil.

-No recordaba que tuviera magia.

-Esa es otra....y por que estabas con Hoyki?

-Lo primero que recordaba era a el....el me atendio y yo,aunque le detestaba,le respondia el favor.Solo le desobedeci con la desaparición de la princesa.

"Ya veo" penso la madre y luego juntos bajaron a desayunar.

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa,contentos y felices menos sakura que miraba triste hacia la comida,de la que no probaba bocado.

"quizas no lleguen a tiempo y me tenga que casar,me obligue....pero entonces podria usar mis poderes contra el...no se,pero lo mejor es que me aleje de shaoran,no quiero tener con el ni amistad...solo lo justo y necesario.Ademas asi me sera mas facil fingir"

Shaoran estaba preocupado.

Sabia que se habia pasado con su actitud y ahora se arrepentia.Solo habia puesto como excusa una idea tonta que ya no tenia valor.Pues el era de la realeza...y podia ofrecerle cosas a sakura,asi que intentaria acercarse a ella

El desayuno transcurrio sin accidentes y cuando todos iban a salir Shaoran alcanzo el brazo para llamar a sakura,que se dio cuenta de lo que el chico iba a hacer y salio pitando detrás de tomoyo gritandole que la acompañara el centro.Lo que mejor le vendria seria hablar con su prima.

Shaoran entonces no supo que hacer,se quedo quieto,con el brazo aun en alto.

-Que te pasa?-Pregunto Eriol.Shaoran se sorprendio pues el dia anterior no habia prestado mucha atención.Sabia que estaba Tomoyo,pero Eriol tambien?-Si te extraña,soy el prometido de Tomoyo.

-Ah....-fue su respuesta

-Y la reencarnacion de Clow

-Entonces...tu entrenaras a sakura?-Como el chico de pelo negro asintio shaoran siguió-Entrename a mi tambien.

-Esta bien-Dijo encogiendose de hombros.Se imaginaba que le pediria algo asi y se marcho en busca de sakura y Tomoyo.

Las encontro en el jardin,a las dos preocupadas,sakura por su reino y a tomoyo por sakura.

Se sento al lado de ambas y sonrio,intentando animarlas.

-Bien,sakura no querias ir al centro?Luego podriamos entrenar

-Eh...si-Dijo ella que no estaba prestando atención.

Los tres salieron entonces y fueron a ver el gran mercado que ponian en el centro.

Sakura entonces se entusiasmo un poco mas.Sobre todo cuando vio un colgante en forma de estrella rodeado por un circulo.No aguanto dejarlo ahí y se lo compro,colgandolo de su cuello.

Mas tarde volvieron al palacio donde shaoran hablaba con su madre.

-Aun no haremos publico que has vuelto...no queremos perder la oportunidad de la sorpresa-Mientras el chico le daba toda la razon a su madre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habian pasado unas semanas después de esto.

Eriol habia entrenado a Shaoran y Sakura,que cada vez estaban mas distantes.Al principio shaoran habia intentado hablar con sakura,en vano pues esta siempre le esquivaba.

Un dia,cansado ya sintio el apoyo de Eriol,que sin saber nada de lo que pasaba entre ellos (eso pensaba shaoran) le dijo que tuviera paciencia,que además,estaban haciendolo muy bien para cuando sakura y el tuvieran que estar delante de los reyes.

Sakura empezo a ponerse feliz al ver que shaoran ya no la perseguia,pues asi sufria ella menos y le era mas facil mantenerse separada del chico.Aunque ella estaba segura que no queria saber nada de lo del beso,quizas regañarla,o explicarle cosas del plan,del que todos los "buenos" por asi decirlo estaban enterados.

Meiling se habia sorprendido muchisimo cuando se entero de que aquel hombre del que creia haber estado enamorada era su primo.Pero ya no estaba enamorada del....Empezaba a sentir algo por aquel soldado con el que se enviaban cartas.

Ella esperaba en el palacio ansiosa porque Hoyki volviera y asi poder informar a toda su familia de lo que hacian en secreto.

Mientras en el palacio del rey Kinomoto

----Pensamiento de Hoyki--------

Esa niña aun no ha vuelto,y el maleficio que heche sobre ella no ha surtido efecto pues las sombras han vuelto,diciendo que esta en un sitio muy protegido al que ni si quiera pueden entrar.Que rabia me da!!!!!

-------Fin del pensamiento de Hoyki---------

Sus ideas fueron interrumpidos por el rey Kinomoto que entro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Una carta-Exclamo-De Shaoran Li.Ha encontrado a mi hija y estaban en una posada descansando y ha creido conveniente escribirme para que no me preocupe.Sakura estaba con su prima,pero por lo visto no logro convencerla de volver y el la trae a la fuerza.

-Con que Shaoran Li eh...bueno,siempre ha sido buen soldado jajaja.Bien,en cuanto llegue iremos a mi reino,mientras usted se queda aquí,alli no sirve de nada.

-Como usted mande......-Refunfuño el rey Kinomoto,pero tenia que hacerle caso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Noo...no quiero saber que le haran a sakura-Pensaba un hombre en una oscuridad total.Ahora mas que nunca tenia que ser fuerte y salir prisionero de donde estaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien....hasta pronto hijo-Ieran beso a su hijo,con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.Tanto tiempo buscandolo y ahora que lo tenia devia despedirse de el.No era justo.Pero pronto se volverian a ver.

Shaoran subio al carruaje donde ya sakura,tomoyo y eriol le esperaban.Se sento al lado de sakura que miraba justo para el otro lado,por la ventanilla.

El soldado sentia un nudo en su pecho,no sabia por que,pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

El viaje fue largo y el ambiente tenso pues tomoyo intento sacar tema de conversación pero solo consiguió algun que otro monosilabo de parte de shaoran,porque sakura ni eso.Y eriol solo la miraba con una gota en su cabeza.

Aun asi llegaron en el mismo dia,porque abrieron un portal,solo que no a un sitio demasiado cercano,no querian levantar sospechas.

Cuando llegaron al palacio,sonaron las trompetas y corriendo salio Fujiyata seguido de Hoyki,el que tenia una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

Primero salio Eriol,que ayudo a bajar a Tomoyo,para que después saliera Shaoran.

"Bien,es la hora de la funcion"

Metio la mano en el carruaje y agarro el brazo de sakura,intentando hacerle el menor daño posible,pero que pareciese que la estaba obligando,y asi la saco "a la fuerza" .

En cuanto la chica estuvo abajo Hoyki la agarro del pelo mientras su padre la miraba impasible y Tomoyo se llevaba una mano a la boca horrorizada.

-Bien,niña.Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno-Y la beso en los labios para luego ,tirandola del pelo llevarsela arrastrando hacia el palacio.

Los ojos de shaoran mostraron preocupacion,los segundos justos para que nadie se diera cuenta y luego siguió a "su" rey,mientras el rey Kinomoto reia y entraba a otra parte del palacio.

-Bueno,ahora te quedaras aquí,los segundos justos para que preparen el carruaje que te lleve a tu nueva casa-A sakura ese hombre le daba asco.Entonces el se giro hacia shaoran-Buen trabajo.

Y el soldado sonrio agradecido por el cumplido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos dias después Hoyki,Sakura y Shaoran llegaron al castillo del primero.

La princesa sintio un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo al ver aquel sitio tan oscuro.

A la fuerza la subieron a una habitacion y una vez dentro

-A partir de ahora no haras NADA sin shaoran...el te seguira a todas partes,incluso dormira aquí en la habitacion

-Que?-Exclamo ella.Estaba llorando y tenia moratones en los brazos de los golpes que la habian dado

-Confio en ti-Fue lo que le dijo el rey a shaoran y se marcho.

Y alli quedaron los dos solos.El llanto de sakura se hizo aun mas fuerte y el soldado no supo que hacer.Se acerco a ella,que estaba tirada en el suelo,la levanto y la coloco en la cama.

Se sento a su lado y le acaricio el pelo.Estos gestos sorprendieron a sakura,que se cabreo aun mas.

-No vuelvas a jugar conmigo!!Crees que no me he dado cuenta?Ya lo hicistes una vez,pero en verdad no te importo!!

-Que?que dices sakura?-Shaoran tenia el corazon roto nada mas que de ver el sufrimiento de la chica.Aguantaba delante de la gente pero ya que estaban a solas no podia.No podia reprimir lo que sentia su corazon.Era este el momento de hablar?

-Cuando el me golpea tu no haces nada!

-Sakura es parte del plan...lo sabes-Entonces la abrazo intentando consolarla y ella se dejo.Estaba muy nerviosa pero en esos brazos se sentia tan bien......

--------Notas de la autora----------

Solo espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias a aquellos que me habeis mandado algun review


	11. cap 10

Ya habia amanecido y una pareja de chicos estaban durmiendo en una cama.

El dia anterior habian llegado a aquel horrible castillo y ella no habia hecho mas que llorar y mientras Shaoran la consolaba se habian quedado dormidor.

Sakura comenzo a moverse y vio que estaba en los brazos del principe Li...

"me siento tan bien aquí...." se decia a si misma mientras se resguardaba aun mas en aquel cuerpo que tenia al lado.

Le miro fijamente durantes unos minutos, observando su belleza, lo guapo que era.... Realmente sentia algo por el? Si.... Esa era la unica respuesta que le daba su corazon.

Pero el chico solo jugaba con ella.... Después de saber que era un principe quizas quisiese casarse con ella por lo mismo que Hoyki... Tener beneficios...

Aunque ahora que su hermano seria rey eso no le seria muy facil que digamos. Con lo protector que era Touya!!

Tenia tantas ganas de ver a su hermano.... Seguramente ya se habria casado, pues su propia boda seria en apenas unas semanas.... Tenia ganas de ver a kaho, siempre le habia caido bien aquella mujer.

Se levanto de la cama y se fue a la ventana, mirando por el exterior. A pesar de ser de dia todo se veia tan gris... No le gustaba para nada aquel palacio...

Sintio una mano en su hombro y supo de quien se trataba.....

-Li... Dejame tranquila.- y diciendo esto volvio a la cama a tumbarse bocabajo y fingir que no lloraba mientras gruesas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.

El soldado se habia quedado de piedra. Pensaba que la noche anterior lo habian solucionado todo... Pero ahí estaba ella otra vez, igual de distante... Y cada vez lo soportaba menos.

Tenia ganas de abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla.... De demostrarle todo el amor que tenia por ella. Si, amor.

En esos dias se habia dado cuenta de lo terriblemente enamorado que estaba de la princesa. Cada vez que era golpeada o que le gritaban sentia su corazon en un puño.... Una rabia incontenible le subia por todo el cuerpo.

Pero se sujetaba... Pues sabia que en el fondo era lo mejor para la princesa, asi podrian derrotar a hoyki y su padre volveria a ser normal.

Toc toc.... Sono la puerta.

Shaoran se arreglo un poco y fue a abrir. Alli estaba aquella chica morena que le perseguia siempre... Su prima!

-Meiling.... Puedo tutearte no?- pregunto Shaoran.

Hacia muchos años se habia llevado medio bien con aquella mujer... Pero estaba tan distinta de cómo recordaba que era de pequeña.... La mujer sonrio dando a entender que la podia tutear.

-tu madre ya viajo a su reino...- y señalo a la chica que ya habia dejado de llorar y parecia dormida, aunque estaba despierta y escuchandoles.

-tenemos que informar a Touya.... Debe tomar el poder de su reino una noche antes de la boda, y nadie debe enterarse... Como se lo diremos?

-yo puedo decirselo....- se sonrojo la chica- a traves de yukito.... Son primos y el ... Bueno... Yukito y yo tenemos mucha confianza.

Shaoran logro entender al ver la reaccion de la chica y solo asintio. Luego ella se marcho y los volvio a dejar solos.

-princesa, es hora de despertarse... Le apetece dar un paseo?- pregunto cuando la chica abrio los ojos para mirarle.

Pero ella nego... No le gustaba para nada estar en ese sitio. Asi que se acomodo aun mas en la cama.

Shaoran se fijo en sus ojos, cada vez eran mas... Tristes,oscuros?

Nadie se daba cuenta pero el corazon de la princesa estaba cambiando. Toda la tristeza que sentia se estaba acumulando, haciendo que ella cambiara poco a poco su aura a una mas ... Maligna?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero habia gente que si lo notaba....

- Nadeshico ... Que haremos?- pregunto un angel de cabellos plateados.

- no se... Por que no se da cuenta?no hace bien en cerrar su corazon asi...- sollozaba el cuerpo de una mujer morena con alas....

La madre de la princesa.

En aquella dimension todos estaban preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar.... No contaban con que la princesa se pusiese asi.

Y keroberos habia vuelto hacia poco. La princesa en su nuevo palacio no tenia permitido montar a caballo y no le habian dejado llevar ese animal.

- todo sera mucho mas difícil ahora.... Tengo que volver- dijo el angel que parecia mandar alli

Y se fue dejando solos al unicornio y la mujer....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habia pasado unas semanas. Touya estaba enterado de todo gracias a Meiling y su ahora "novio" yukito... Habian empezado a salir juntos en el ultimo viaje a aquel reino.

Hoyki ni se habia enterado de la desaparición de Meiling pues estaba ocupado pensando en los arreglos de la boda y demas.

Todos estaban atereados en estos ultimos dias, pasado mañana seria la boda.

Y Sakura aun no habia salido de su habitacion para nada. Shaoran cada vez la notaba mas triste, mas apagada. Pero el no sabia que hacer....

Ahora la encerraban en la habitacion con llave y el podia salir un poco.

Justo en ese momento acompañaba a hoyki en el comedor. El rey le contaba los ultimos detalles de la vigilancia que habia puesto por todo el reino.

El principe sonrio por dentro.... Lo estaba haciendo justo como ellos esperaban... Ya no habia marcha atrás... Seguramente Touya estaria tomando su reino...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- meterlo alli y cerrarlo con llave- ordeno el ahora rey Touya kinomoto...

Por dentro se sentia furioso. Estaba mandando a encerrar a su propio padre! Pero todo fuese por el bien del reino, de su hermana, y de su padre en un futuro....

Tomo asiento en un enorme sillon y abrazo a su ahora mujer, que tambien estaba asustada.

Al dia siguiente seria la boda de Sakura y ellos tendrian que partir por la mañana mismo.... Pero como dejar al reino solo justo ahora que acababa de echar a su padre como rey?

-Sonomi ... Ven por favor.

Su tia se acerco aun preocupada. Ella tambien habia estado enterada de todo lo que pasaba y por una parte se encontraba feliz de que Fujiyata no reinara mas.

-mientras estemos en el reino de Hoyki... Podrias hacerte cargo? Solo seran unos dias.

La mujer comprendio y asintio. Se marcho de la habitacion dejando a los ahora reyes solos, disfrutando de su amor y compartiendo su preocupacion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No entiendo Eriol... Por que Sakura no desperto su verdadero poder?- musitaba Tomoyo.

No estaban solos en la habitacion pues Anyuu pasaba estos dias en el reino, igual que Ieran li....

Se suponia que Sakura ya deveria tener su poder al maximo, sin embargo, este cada vez era mas... Extraño? Todos lo notaban, pero ya era demasiado tarde....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenas noches caballeros....- una seductora pero fria voz se dejo escuchar por toda la habitacion.

Shaoran sintio como un escalofrio recorria todo su cuerpo. Esa voz le era tan conocida y tan desconocida a la vez. Se parecia tanto a la voz de ella.... Pero no, no podia ser su voz. O si?

La dueña de aquella voz se dejo ver entre las sombras. Castaña, con el pelo largo y ojos verdes. Pero el verde mas frio que nadie podia ver en aquellos ojos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo Tomoyo. Pero algo ha cambiado en la princesa.

Los demas en la habitacion asintieron.

Todos estaban preocupados, no solo ya por Sakura. Si no por todos. El futuro de aquellos reinos dependia de lo que ocurriese al dia siguiente. Habian preparado todo para luchar. Pero seria suficiente?

Con la ayuda de Shaoran todos los puestos de vigilancia que Hoyki habia preparado iban a ser tomados, y además sabian los puntos flojos para poder acceder con mayor facilidad por ahí.

Solo tendrian que llegar al castillo y derrotar al rey. Pero no todo era tan facil.

Touya estaba sufriendo por su padre. Sufriendo demasiado pues estaba encerrado. Pero si el no estaba al mando cuando derrotaran a Hoyki, Fujiyata le ayudaria e incluso podrian volver a gobernar, siendo ahora ellos los que lo pagarian caro.... Pero que hacer si no?

Ieran Li y Anyuu no habian sido invitadas, pero los demas si. Al dia siguiente partirian al reino. Aunque Tomoyo cada vez dudaba mas de querer ir. No queria estar presente por si algo salía mal.

Por lo menos tenia el apoyo de su novio.

Eriol estaba en ella con lo que fuese. Además que el era un involucrado. La princesa tenia que despertar sus poderes. Solo asi habria paz en el planeta.

Y si no los despertaba? Quizas todo lo que estaban haciendo seria en vano. Pues el sabia que Hoyki tenia magia. Y magia demasiado poderosa, solo comparable a la que tendria la poseedora de los poderes milenarios.

Y aun asi la lucha entre ellos seria complicada.

Todos los habitantes se habian mezclado ya en aquella batalla, incluso sin quererlo.

Pues habia algo que no todos sabian, pero el si. Sakura, al tener los poderes milenarios tambien tenia un cargo, un cargo que caeria sobre sus hombros durante muchisimos años, tal vez mas de los que una persona normal viviria. Tal vez hasta la eternidad.

Pues la princesa ya habia tenido ese cargo antes , lo tendria ahora y lo tendria después.

Por siglos ella habia reencarnado en la misma persona, siempre igual.... Y siempre dejando a alguien la mision de transmitirle sus poderes de nuevo.

Que por que? Corria el rumor de que ella, después de varios siglos de ser diosa queria volver a vivir como alguien normal. Por eso ella misma se hacia renacer.

Unos años de vida "normal" por lo menos dentro de lo que cabe y luego volver a su solitario lugar, recordando toda su memoria, de toda su larga vida....

Solo que esta vez algo no habia salido como ella siempre lo habia planeado. Que pasaria ahora? Solo el tiempo lo diria.

Eriol sintio la mano de su novia sobre la suya y le sonrio. Habia estado demasiado pensativo pero algo malo ocurriria, estaba seguro.

Serian capaces de solucionarlo todo?

-el poder de la princesa ha cambiado!- exclamo fuera de si Anyuu, que a pesar de no ser demasiado poderosa podia sentir una conexión especial con la magia de la princesa.

Por que? Quizas por ser ella la que el enseño a usarlos, quizas por ser ella la que le dio el libro.

Aunque claro, lo demas habia sido cosa de la propia Sakura. Siempre con tanto poder.... Sabia que el libro solo lo habria usado para refrescarse su memoria... Pues la princesa se acordaria inconscientemente de todos los hechizos...

Si, ella tambien lo sabia. Eriol y ella siempre habian sido los encargados en transmitirle sus poderes y su sabiduria, para que no lo recordase todo de pronto, si no poco a poco.

Tambien ella sabia que Sakura era aquella diosa de la que hablaba la "leyenda", aquella diosa que vigilaba la paz del mundo.

Pero ahora estaba asustada, muy asustada. Unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Los demas la miraron preocupados, intentando preguntarle con la mirada de que hablaba

- su energia se ha vuelto maligna.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"es el momento de que hables con ellos Yue. Debes presentarte... Por que esta vez se complico todo? Siempre salía bien...ella descansaba 20, 30 años cada 500.... Era tanto pedir?y ahora en su epoca de descanso todo se ha liado... Hija mia, yo no quise esto para ti, no lo quise... Pero que hacer? Llevo tantos años viendo, viendo vuelves aquí, como luego nos regresas a la tierra a tu padre, tu hermano y a mi... Y por desgracia esta vez salio mal. Incluso yo tuve que volver. Además tu no querias ser princesa. Que se torcio? Que paso cuando hicistes el conjuro? Creastes mas familia que la de siempre.... Tu prima, tus primos.... Yue se extraño de ir a parar alli. Por que sucederia eso? Solo deseo que vuelvas y me lo expliques. Y Tomoyo.... Tomoyo siempre tiende a lo mismo. Y esta vez tambien le borrastes la memoria a ellos. Un descanso tambien para Tomoyo y Eriol? El siempre fue feliz sabiendo que en todas sus vidas habia amado a la misma mujer.

O una prueba quizas? Me tienes que explicar tantas cosas.... Pero no te culpo. Te juro que no te culpo. Tu tenias que descansar.... Y distes demasiados descansos para todos en un mal momento..."

La mujer de bellas alas y pelo negro sonrio amargamente ante sus pensamientos.

Pronto sintio la energia de aquel guardian del reino celestial desplegarse. Si, era el momento de hablar con ellos. Si todo salía mal, todo tendria que cambiar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoyki se extraño. Que estaba haciendo ella aquí? Y como es que no habia huido?

Pero la mujer lentamense te acerco a el y se sento en sus rodillas. Paso la lengua por sus labios humedeciendolos.

Los dos hombres sintieron un escalofrio a la vez. Y tambien sintieron el cambio de su aura.

- que ha pasado preciosa?- pregunto el rey cada vez mas feliz. Le estaba saliendo todo bien!

- me aburria alla arriba. Y si nos divertimos?- la princesa paso su mano por el pecho del hombre coquetamente.

En la misma habitacion Shaoran se sentia desfallecer. Que habia pasado con la mujer que tanto amaba? Quien era la que estaba frente a si?

- mañana sera nuestro dia- incluso el rey se sintio apabullado frente a lo lanzada de la mujer.- tengo que descansar. Te aconsejo descansar tambien.

Fue a levantarse pero Sakura se lanzo a sus labios besandolos con fuerza. El hombre respondio lo mejor que pudo al beso e incluso se sonrojo.

La princesa era realmente bella.

Después se fue del salon dejando solos a la princesa y el "soldado". soldado que se encontraba en estado de shock. Nunca penso ver a Sakura asi. Y se sentia totalmente fuera de si.

-Sakura...

- kinomoto para ti, soldado. Tienes suerte de que no diga nada de que intentas tomar el reino. Pero de que me servira? Cuando el y yo nos casemos todo estara bien. Seremos los mas poderosos del mundo. Y no habra nadie para vencernos. Ni se te ocurra parar nuestra boda entendistes?

La princesa le miro con desprecio en los ojos.

Shaoran el pobre no sabia que hacer.

- pero que te ha pasado? Que has hecho?

- que he hecho? O que me habeis hecho? Ahora te importo? Pues no te importaba antes cuando jugabas conmigo... No le importe a nadie cuando me mandaron aquí, a estar sola soportando los continuos golpes de Hoyki. No le importe a nadie cuando estuve encerrada, cuando estuve sola... No te importe a ti.

- a mi si me importas

- mira, dejame en paz... La Sakura que tu conocistes esta muerta. Entiendes? Muerta....

Sakura se dirigio contorneando las caderas hasta la puerta mientras el principe se quedaba aun sentado, mirandola estupefacto. Se habia quedado de piedra al oir ese discurso. Pero que equivocada habia estado! O tal vez el equivocado fue el por permitir que se jugara con ella? Deveria haber estado mas pendiente... Y ni si quiera le explico nunca por que se comporto asi con ella después de besarse. Que esperaba? Que ella estuviese normal? Pues no... Habia esperado mal.

Justo antes de salir por la puerta la princesa se volvio y con una sonrisa maligna le lanzo algo por los aires.

Shaoran lo cogio entre sus manos y lo miro con atención. Era el colgante de ella, el colgante en forma de estrella, con la luna... Su curazon se desgarro lentamente.

- antes de que ella desapareciera del todo me hizo jurar que te lo daria... - la princesa se encogio de hombros- asi que ahí tienes. No creo que te sirva de mucho.

Su malvada risa inundo todo el salon. Y entonces si, se fue.

Dejando al pobre Shaoran destrozado, sintiendose culpable del cambio de la princesa.

-------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA------

Me tarde muchisimo, lo se. Pero estaba tan concentrada en mi otro fic "Los Li y los Kinomoto, Unidos?" que ya no se me ocurria nada para este.

Aun asi espero que os guste.

Muchisimos besos y gracias por los reviews ( y mandar mas, que contra mas me mandeis mas feliz me pongo jeje)


	12. cap 12

- teneis razon, la energia de la princesa es ahora oscura.

Esa voz resono por toda la habitacion. Eriol fue el primero en girarse para encontrarse con un angel. Un angel con bellas alas color blanco, pelo plateado largo y una armadura.

- quien eres?- pregunto entonces Tomoyo. Le era realmente familiar ese "hombre" aunque no lo era.

Una imagen vino a su cabeza, un recuerdo? En milesimas de segundo se vio a ella misma con Sakura, y ese angel vigilandolas. " portaos bien" se escucho la voz del angel en su mente.

Abrio los ojos enormemente. Que estaba pasando? Mas imágenes venian a su cabeza.

Volteo a ver a su novio, y se dio cuenta de que a todos les pasaba mas o menos lo mismo. Solo Ieran Li estaba callada, normal, expectante.

- soy Yue.... Tu "hermano" en esta vida. El consejero de la diosa en la otra.

- la diosa...- dijo Eriol .

Acababan de descifrar su secreto. Se acordaba perfectamente de el, pero nunca de su nombre... Si solo hubiese intentando acordarse se habria dado cuenta antes de que el hermano de su novia tenia ahora una doble vida.

- ella es la diosa de la luz. La poseedora de los poderes milenarios. Pero algo ha cambiado en ella.... Ni si quiera sabemos que es. Ahora debemos ir al reino de Hoyki. Debemos partir enseguida pues ella esta dispuesta a casarse con el. Y si lo hacen, seran imparables. Los mas poderosos del mundo, unidos.... Nuestra salvacion es que vuelva a ser normal.

-vayamos entonces- Eriol se puso de pie. Tenian que salvar a todos.

- no es tan facil... La mejor hora es la de la boda.... - anuncio Ieran. Ella no habia conocido nunca antes a esa diosa , no habia vivido en otra epoca como los demas que estaban en esa habitacion.

Pero si su destino era involucrarse, lo haria. Tenia que salvar su reino, a miles de inocentes que no tenian culpa de nada. Y ella ayudaria a la princesa aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciese en su vida.

"_No puede ser.... Que he hecho_" se decia Shaoran.

Todo era su culpa, todo. Solo le quedaba detener esa boda. Tenia que hacer que Sakura estuviese de vuelta. Ella no era mala... Por que habia cambiado? Seria su cambio para siempre? No.

" _hare lo que sea para que ella sea la de siempre, moriria por ella..._"

Si tan solo le hubieshe dicho antes lo que sentia, quizas todo fuese distinto.

Pero lo mejor era esperar a la hora de la boda... Ahí se solucionaria todo mientras los demas tomaban el reino.

En la boda....

-Li... Pronto sera la hora. Yo sere tan poderoso... - a Hoyki le brillaban los ojos con solo pensar en todo el poder que tendria.

Las trompetas sonaron.

"_por fin_". solo quedaban unos invitados, el rey Fujiyata y la compañía que el trajese.

Pero no estaba preparado para ver como Touya bajaba del carruaje seguido de su esposa. En otro carro iba Tomoyo y su prometido, Eriol, al que el solo conocia de vista.

- mi padre se encontraba enfermo, no pudo venir.

El moreno miraba a todos lados buscando a su hermana, tenia que hablar con ella. Ver que le habia pasado.

Pero ahí no estaba, claro, ella seria la ultima en llegar a la boda....

- podria hablar con mi hermana un momento?

- no- esa fue la respuesta seca del rey, dejando a un enfurecido Touya.

Pero que se creia? Se suponia que su hermana intentaria verle... Y ahora no estaba por ahí. Que es lo que estaba pasando? Algo iba mal, lo presentia.

Hizo una seña y sus primos se acercaron, eran sus guardias personales y tenian que estar con el por si algo sucediera.

- buscar a mi hermana.

Pero no fue necesario que iniciaran la busqueda pues la música empezo a sonar. No tuvo mas remedio que sentarse en el asiento que estaba preparado para su padre y esperar a que su hermana bajara.

Shaoran estaba al lado del rey. Esperando alguna señal por parte de alguien.

Que demonios pasaba? Asi no se habia previsto la cosa... Comenzaba a sudar frio.

- todo esta saliendo a la perfeccion - dijo Ieran li mientras se sujetaba el costado.

Habia corrido con el caballo hasta llegar a la zona que sus soldados estaban tomando por la fuerza.

Un muchacho se le acerco , parecia no tener mas de 20 pero era uno de sus soldados, además de los mas fuertes.

- llegan mensajeros de todos lados. Las zonas estan tomadas, solo queda la capital, donde estara la boda.

- como ya dije, de eso se encarga otra persona.

Sin mas el muchacho se fue haciendo una reverencia.

__

"saldra todo bien en la capital?" . tenia mas dudas que nunca. Después de que aquel angel apareciera para decirle que la princesa habia cambiado...

Pero a que se referiria con ese cambio? No habia entendido nada, solo Eriol o Anyuu parecian comprender, y sus rostros no eran para nada alentadores.

Solo quedaba esperar...

La música cambio su ritmo mientras Sakura andaba por la alfombrilla color rojo.

Llevaba un vestido blanco, como era tradicion, pero lejos parecia de ser pura. Los ojos los tenia pintados de negro, y los labios muy oscuros.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se acrecentaba en su rostro al ver la mirada perpleja de la gente que conocia, y que alguna vez quiso.

Shaoran sufria por verla asi, y ni fingir pudo. Pero Hoyki no le estaba haciendo caso.

El era el unico que estaba feliz con el cambio de la princesa. Aun asi sentia un pinchazo por dentro. Algo le decia que no todo saldria tan bien como aparentaba.

Sakura llego hasta situarse al lado de su "futuro" marido sin dejar esa sonrisa hipocrita en su rostro.

El cura comenzo hablar. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio dejando que el hiciera su trabajo.

__

"tiene que salir bien, tiene que salir bien. Sakura que hicistes...." La mujer no podia dejar de llorar.

Su hija estaba a punto de casarse con el ser mas malvado de todos y ella no es que se portara muy bien. Esa no era la Sakura de siempre.

"_que alguien la detenga_"

- si alguien tiene algo que objetar ante este compromiso que hable ahora o calle para siempre- pronuncio el cura con su voz solemne.

- yo me opongo!- grito Shaoran a la misma vez que Touya.

Sakura agrando su sonrisa mientras el rey miraba perplejo a uno y a otro, que se supone que hacian?

- Sakura! Por favor, vuelve con nosotros....

- Sakura esta muerta

- te lo suplico- intervino esta vez su hermano. Esto ya estaba fuera de control

- me teneis harta!!!!!!!!- grito la ojiverde con todas sus fuerzas.

De su mano salio una extraña bola de energia y en menos de dos segundos todos se habian caido al suelo, desmayados. Incluso los que tenian poderes magicos. Solo Hoyki y Shaoran permanecian despiertos.

- desapareced- pronuncio tan bajo que solo ella pudo oirlo. Pero al mismo tiempo toda la gente de la habitacion se desvanecia, quedando todo intacto.

Se volvio entonces a Hoyki y le sañalo con el dedo.

Unas cadenas empezaron a salir de su mano, que fueron directas al rey.

- ahora quedate calladito, tengo cosas que hablar con alguien. - y para que le hiciera caso le puso una mordaza en la boca.

Fue entonces cuando se acerco a Shaoran, le cogio del cuello de la camisa y lo subio bastante alto, para luego dejarlo caer.

- que te pasa?- dijo el chico. No se habia hecho daño en la caida pues estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores. Solo le dolia la actitud de la princesa.

- quiero que me dejes tranquila, tu solo juegas conmigo! Dejame en paz!!!- estaba fuera de control

- yo no juego contigo, yo quiero que vuelvas a ser la de siempre.

- ya te lo dije, Sakura esta muerta!!!- su pelo comenzo a moverse, impulsado por una fuerte rafaga de viento que se levantaba en toda la habitacion.

Hoyki miraba todo petrificado. Nunca se hubiese esperado que la princesa tuviese poderes magicos, pero lo bueno es que estaba de su lado.

- pues no me dare por vencido.

- ah no? Este viento te puede matar... Te acercarias a mi sabiendo que puedes morir? - Sakura rio ironicamente a la vez que formaba una bola a su alrededor.

Ella permanecia en el centro mientras rayos de energia se desataban en su interior, acompañando asi al fuerte aire.

Pero el soldado no se daba por vencido. Se puso de pie y avanzo hasta la esfera.

- te has vuelto loco?- dijo ella dudando levemente. Nadie en su sano juicio se acercaria a ella.

- si el amar es estar loco, si, lo estoy....

Introdujo un pie en la bola, seguido del otro. Y pronto todo su cuerpo estaba dentro, recibiendo descargas de energia.

No podria aguantar por mucho tiempo. Se dejo caer al suelo, pero siempre con la cabeza alta y su mirada fija en la princesa.

- por que lo haces?

- ya te lo dije, quiero que vuelvas....- cada vez tenia menos energias, y su voz era casi inaudible.

- por que?- las descargas comenzaron a bajar de intensidad.

Shaoran sonrio ante la pregunta. Ahora era el momento, tenia que decir lo que realmente sentia.

- porque te amo...

- el amor no existe- respondio ella enfadada.

Aun asi la energia paro, ya no habia ninguna esfera a su alrededor y Shaoran se pudo poner de pie. Se acerco lentamente a ella. Queria abrazarla... Necesitaba que volviese a ser la de siempre.

- exacto, el amor no existe...- se escucho la voz de Hoyki por toda la estancia.

Habia conseguido librarse de las cadenas y la mordaza.

Un cristal empezo a formarse en su mano y apuntando hacia Shaoran lo dejo ir. La princesa miraba sin comprender. Estaba demasiado aturdida para poder pensar en lo que pasaba.

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

El principe se hayaba tendido en el suelo con una estaca de cristal clavada en su abdomen.

- te amo...- susurro el chico en lo que parecia ser su ultimo aliento.

-------Notas de la autora--------

Si, se que me tarde mucho tiempo pero es que no se como coger esta historia y estaba mas ocupada con otra : Los Li y los Kinomoto, unidos? Que por cierto ya he terminado...

Muchas gracias por los reviews y pòr el apoyo que me estais dando.

Espero continuar esta en menos tiempo que las ultimas veces....

Un besooooo


	13. fin

-NOOOOOOOO.- grito Sakura con fuerza.

Lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, cayendo encima de Shaoran.

Se fijo en el cuello del soldado, tenia el colgante que le habia regalado. Este empezo a brillar.

Se agarro fuertemente a la estaca y tiro de ella, sacandosela del abdomen.

- moriras- dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada.

Con un movimiento el cristal fue a parar a Hoyki, pero este lo detuvo , no con demasiada facilidad.

" ha despertado sus poderes" penso el hombre aterrado.

Una luz verde rodeaba a la princesa mientras su pelo se movia, como si hubiese viento en esa habitacion.

Corrio hacia el rey mientras en su mano formaba una bola de energia. Estaba a solo unos pasos de el cuando le pego un puñetazo con la misma mano en la que se formaba aquella esfera de poder.

Hoyki no pudo evitarlo esta vez y empezo a sangrar. Aun asi se mantenia en pie.

- la pagaras por esta, niña...

- recuerda que no soy una niña.

Pero entonces se callo inmediatamente. El rey le habia clavado una espada en el brazo y estaba sangrando bastante.

Callo al suelo de rodillas y miro hacia Shaoran, si el estaba muerto que sentido tenia vivir?

"me rindo..." penso la muchacha mientras cerraba los ojos.

Una luz inundo la habitacion y tuvo que abrirlos nuevamente.

Alli estaban Eriol, Anyuu, Ieran, su hermano, Yue... Todos habian ido a ayudarla. Tenia que luchar... Tenia que ganar, por ellos, y quizas luego podria morir e ir al lugar en el que estuviera Shaoran.

Hoyki tenia la cara blanca como el papel. El no podria solo contra todos esos hechiceros.

- daos la mano!- grito Sakura.

Pronto todos la habian obedecido. Se unio ella tambien a los demas y cerro los ojos. Tenia que concentrarse.

- poderes del equilibrio, destruir a esta persona que no lo ha sabido mantener.... Que el equilibrio del mundo perdure hasta la eternidad...- le habia costado pero ya habia dicho el conjuro.

Nuevamente la habitacion se lleno de luz. Pero esta vez tambien se oyo un grito.

Hoyki estaba desapareciendo.

Sakura volvio a caer al suelo. Se encontraba cansada. Pero no solo fisicamente si no psicologicamente.

Su herida comenzo a curarse sola pero no asi su corazon.

Miro hacia Shaoran, seguia alli tumbado.

" todo ha sido culpa mia" penso ella mientras poco a poco cerraba los ojos.

- es hora de despertar....- esa voz sonaba en su cabeza sin embargo no veia a nadie.- abre los ojos....

Si, tenia que hacerle caso.

Cuando los abrio lo que vio le dejo maravillada. Ahí estaba su madre, tan bella como siempre, o quizas mas aun porque esas alas blancas resaltaban su pelo negro, haciendola parecer mucho mas hermosa.

- madre... Ya tengo que volver? No quiero... No quiero estar mas alli. Todos nos merecemos un descanso...- tenia ganas de llorar. Ni si quiera sabiendo que Shaoran habia muerto ella queria volver a aquel lugar.

Preferia morir y asi encontrarse con el chico que amaba.

"por que me dijo que me amaba justo antes de morir? Por que no me lo dijo antes... Todo habria sido diferente"

- nos deves una explicación... Por que nos reencarnastes a todos?

- Eriol me lo pidio, dijo que el queria.... Queria un descanso tambien. No te acuerdas? Lo propuse y todos aceptasteis....

Empezo a sentirse debil.

- tu tiempo aquí se acaba.

- no quiero volver- el llanto se hizo mas y mas fuerte.

- no volveras

- que?

Sakura ahora si que estaba sorprendida. Su madre la miraba con una tierna sonrisa y le tenia los brazos abiertos.

No sabia que hacer pero necesitaba estar entre ellos y se acurruco como pudo en su pecho.

- otra te sustituira.

- pero, y si algo va mal?

- no... Se acabo tu turno, llevaras una vida normal, al lado de los que quieres.... Cuida de tu padre

"padre... Me olvide por completo de el"

Pero ya no pudo responderle. Todo se habia vuelto oscuro otra vez.

Luchaba por abrir los ojos pero los tenia tan pesados....

-despierta hija... Por favor...

Era la primera vez que el hombre hablaba pero ella parecio hacer caso. Poco a poco abrio los ojos, se notaba que le costaba trabajo.

Los entorno un momento hasta llegar a acostumbrarse a la luz y entonces miro a su alrededor. Abrio la boca para decir algo pero de ella solo salio un gemido, estaba llorando, pero de felicidad.

Estaban todos, todas las personas que ella amaba estaban ahí. Pero entonces cayo en la cuenta, alguien faltaba... Su gesto volvio a ensombrecerse.

- padre, como es que esta aquí?

-bueno... Estaba siendo poseido por Hoyki y al morir el yo pude liberarme... Me perdonaras hija? Por todo el daño que os hice?

- claro que si, porque te quiero.

La princesa se abrazo fuertemente a su padre, ahora necesitaba su apoyo... Su tia sonomi se acerco y le rasco en la cabeza. Se separo de su padre y observo, ellos parecian llevarse bien otra vez...

Su hermano tambien estaba ahí, pero entonces cayo en la cuenta de que el aun tenia la corona, por que no la tenia su padre?

- ya no pude volver a tomar el puesto, pero el lo hara muy bien. Verdad hijo?

Touya sonrio satisfecho y se abrazo a su mujer.

Sakura intento incorporarse en la cama, pero estaba muy debil.

- Ieran... Donde esta?

- estoy aquí preciosa- dijo la mujer.

Sakura se sobresalto. Suponia que estaria en su reino, pero no, estaba ahí y con una sonrisa. Por que sonreia si Shaoran habia muerto?

- y por mi no preguntas...?- susurro una voz a su oido.

No queria darse la vuelta. No queria ver quien habia detrás. Pero lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos de nuevo.

Unos brazos la rodearon por detrás, Shaoran estaba justo detrás de la cama! Como no lo habia notado? Tendria que notar su presencia...

" bueno, esa da igual ahora" se dijo mientras respondia tambien al abrazo.

-quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto el chico alli, ante todos.

Sakura miro a su padre y a su hermano, los dos aceptaron y ella no pudo mas que lanzarse a los brazos de su amado y besarle en los labios.

FIN

--------Notas de la autora-----

Bien, no me mateis.... Si, se que los ultimos caps han sido MALISIMOS. Pero es q no sabia ya que hacer.

Incluso pense en dejarlo a medias... Asi que mejor que lo haya continuado no? ¬¬...

Bueno, quiero agradeceros a todos los que me habeis apoyado, y pediros perdon por decepcionaros de esta forma....

No creo que haya epilogo, pues seguramente nadie me mande reviews pidiendomelo ...

Ademas que ahora estoy liadilla con mi nuevo fic **_REENCARNADOS_**

Besos a todos...


End file.
